Perspectives
by Racchie
Summary: Masalah itu bukanlah berasal hanya dari diri kita semata. Dengan banyaknya ide dan tangan, dapat menimbulkan masalah yang tidak tahu siapa yang memulai dan bagaimana mengakhirinya. Cerita ini bukanlah sebuah penyelesaian, melainkan respons kumulatif dari dunia yang Racchi hadapi saat ini.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Reva, temani aku ke kantin, yuk!" Ajak Yuutsu kepada Reva, seorang gadis berambut putih dengan panjang sepinggang. Reva adalah seorang ketua di kelas mereka.

"Aduh, aku masih sibuk nyalin catatan. Tunggu bentar lagi, atau ajak yang lain deh, ntar aku nyusul!" Balas Reva sambil tetap fokus pada menulis catatannya.

"Ampun, bentar doang, kok!" Kata Yuutsu ngotot. "Aku laper, nih... emang kamu nggak mau makan juga? Ayo dong..."

"Aduh..." Gerutu Reva. Tak lama kemudian, Reva akhirnya pasrah pada rayuan Yuutsu. Ia berkata, "Ya sudah, ayo deh..." Akhirnya, mereka berdua ke luar dari kelas untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Gimana persiapan ujianmu, Reva?" Tanya Yuutsu di perjalanan.

"Yah... dengan kesibukanku sekarang, agak sulit untuk bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang ketinggalan..."

"Suruh siapa sibuk..." Kata Yuutsu. "Tapi, Reva kan pintar... Aku yakin kamu bisa mengikuti ujian dengan baik!"

"Ahehehe... aku tidak sepintar itu, kok..." Kata Reva sambil tersipu.

Setelah itu, mereka sampai di kantin dan memesan makanan masing-masing. Di kantin itu tak ada banyak pilihan makanan yang dijual, sekolah mereka memang bukan sekolah yang besar. Hanya saja, reputasi prestasi dari alumni menutupi kekurangan tersebut, walaupun berada di negara yang musim dinginnya panjang.

Yuutsu adalah salah seorang siswi di sekolah tersebut, dan ia berteman baik dengan Reva. Mereka cukup pintar dan memiliki tampang yang menarik. Pada saat itu, Yuutsu memiliki rambut warna cokelat yang selalu ia ikat kepang dan menaruhnya di depan tulang selangkanya. Warna matanya hijau gelap, sedangkan Reva memiliki warna mata abu-abu pucat. Rambutnya berwarna putih panjang dan terurai sampai menggapai pinggang.

Sekolah yang ditempati Reva dan Yuutsu adalah sekolah terpadu, artinya sekolah tersebut mendidik tingkat dasar sampai menengah atas. Agak aneh ketika sekolah terpadu memisahkan posisi masing-masing tingkatnya, namun itulah yang terjadi pada sekolah tersebut. Kondisi geografis negara tersebut tidak mendukung untuk pembangunan yang terlalu maju.

Waktu itu tahun 711 pada penghitungan tahun setempat, Yuutsu dan Reva masih memasuki semester genap mereka pada tingkat menengah pertama. Mereka bisa saling mengenal karena mereka satu kelas, paling tidak untuk tahun pertama. Sebagai siswa baru, mereka masih belum mengenal banyak siswa lain. Selain karena sekelas, mereka juga berasal dari tempat yang sama. Mereka berdua bukan berasal dari negeri ini, dan terpaksa mengemban pendidikan di negara tetangga karena alasan mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, kapan kamu bakal pulang kampung?" Tanya Yuutsu sambil memakan udang goreng pesanannya.

"Kapan, ya... setelah bagi raport aku bakal langsung pulang kampung, kayaknya..." Jawab Reva. Ia masih menunggu kentang bakarnya matang.

"Hooo, cepet amat?"

"Iya, aku gak ada urusan lagi di sini, soalnya..."

"Setelah ujian, nanti kita bakal berpisah dengan teman-teman sekelas, ya, kan."

"Eh?" Balas Reva bingung.

"Nanti tingkat dua kita bakal diacak lagi anggota kelasnya," Jelas Yuutsu. "Kamu lupa?"

"Oh, jadi itu benar? Ya ampun... gak kerasa aja dong kita mau berpisah lagi."

"Cuma pisah kelas, Reva. Gak bakal sejauh yang kamu pikirin..." Kata Yuutsu. "Kira-kira, kalau boleh milih, kamu bakal sekelas sama siapa aja?"

"Hmmm... kamu kali, ya..." Jawab Reva.

"Oh... kalau aku, sih, inginnya bisa kenal dengan banyak orang."

"Maksudnya, kamu gak mau sekelas lagi sama aku, gitu?"

"Aku gak bilang gitu," Kata Yuutsu serius. Pesanan Reva akhirnya datang, tapi Reva tidak langsung menjamah kentang bakar itu. "Yang penting bisa kenal banyak orang, gak berarti kalau aku harus gak sekelas sama kamu, Reva."

"Kalau gitu, kamu harus coba gabung organisasi. Pasti banyak orang yang bisa kamu kenal di sana."

"Gak mau, organisasi membosankan. Lebih bagus juga kalau aku tebar pesona nanti di pentas seni."

"Hahaha, bisa aja. Terserah kamu sih," Kata Reva, tertawa kecil sambil mulai memakan kentang bakarnya. "Ada banyak hal yang bisa kamu pelajari dari organisasi, makanya aku menyarankan itu."

"Yah, bukan itu tujuanku sebenarnya..." Kata Yuutsu sambil mendesah pendek.

"Kamu hanya perlu wadah, sebenarnya kamu berprestasi dan sangat menarik. Kalau dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin, pasti bisa dikenal banyak orang. Dengan kata lain, keinginanmu tercapai."

"Entahlah..? Terdengar seperti pecundang," Kata Yuutsu sembari menghabiskan sisa makanannya.

"Duh, kedengerannya kejam sekali," Kata Reva. "Kalau gitu, lakukan saja sesukamu, ada banyak waktu sebelum kita lulus, kok."

"Betul, aku gak perlu terburu-buru."

"Yeah!"

Setelah Reva menghabiskan makanannya, Yuutsu membeli air mineral dalam kemasan, dan mereka kembali ke kelas untuk meneruskan kegiatan belajar mengajar.

(Setahun kemudian)

Reva dan Yuutsu memasuki semester awal pada tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah pertamanya. Suatu waktu, Yuutsu mengajak Reva untuk bertemu kembali di kantin, di tempat yang sama di mana mereka biasa mengobrol ketika masih tingkat pertama. Pada tingkat dua dan akhir, mereka dipisah kelasnya. Yuutsu menggunakan momen ini untuk saling menyambung persahabatan yang sudah agak lekang.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yuutsu yang sudah menunggu di kantin sambil ditemani segelas jus melon.

"Baik sekali, Yuutsu, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," Jawab Reva, kemudian ia duduk di kursi seberang Yuutsu.

"Kamu masih sibuk seperti biasanya," Kata Yuutsu. "Belakangan aku hampir tak pernah melihatmu di kelas ketika jam pelajaran usai."

"Iya, ada banyak program kerja yang harus kudiskusikan dengan anggota lain."

"Wah, wah, wah. Sulit dipercaya kalau kamu bisa datang ke sini."

"Jangan bilang begitu, kamu itu sahabatku." Kata Reva. "Oh, ya, bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku mau beli minuman."

"Silahkan," Kata Yuutsu. Setelah beberapa saat, Reva kembali dengan membawa sekotak susu. Dia menancapkan sedotan pada kotak susu tersebut, dan mengisapnya perlahan. "Kamu rajin minum susu, ya? Tampaknya, ukuran dadamu bertambah," Komentar Yuutsu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"G-gak ada hubungannya, Yuutsu!" Kata Reva. Dalam sekejap, mukanya memerah.

"Ahahaha, kamu memang selalu terlihat manis kalau marah," Goda Yuutsu. Reva tidak membalasnya, dan memalingkan pandangannya. "Aku sebenarnya mengajakmu ke sini, karena ada seseorang yang kukira harus kukenalkan padamu."

"Siapa?" Tanya Reva singkat.

"Adik kelas tingkat dua," Kata Yuutsu. "Harukawa Racchie. Dia orang yang menarik, kamu harus tau orangnya."

"Kayak penah denger..." Gumam Reva.

"Dia orang Buenos, kota yang tak jauh dari kota asalku."

"Wah? Pantas rasanya aku pernah melihat seseorang selain kita menggunakan seragam di perjalanan pulang..."

"Bisa jadi itu dia, rambutnya panjang berwarna merah muda. Padahal, dia cowok!" Kata Yuutsu. "Dia mengidap _heterochromia,_ mata kirinya berwarna merah tapi sebelahnya hitam bak normal. Makanya, orang itu sangat menarik!"

"Itu manusia atau makhluk apaan..."

"Bisa saja dia sebenarnya berasal dari Norad..." Kata Yuutsu.

"Norad?"

"Kalau aku lebih suka menyebutnya dunia fantasi," Kata Yuutsu, sambil menatap lekat wajah Reva. "Negara di sebelah Timur Laut, dipenuhi oleh kekuatan bernama '_runes_.'"

"Oh, jadi itu beneran?"

"Yah, setidaknya itu informasi yang bisa kudapatkan."

"Oke..." Balas Reva pelan, lalu ia mengisap susu kotaknya lagi. "Terus, cerita lagi dong, kenapa si Harukawa ini menarik bagimu?"

"Ooh, akhirnya kamu tertarik juga," Kata Yuutsu. "Dia itu multitalenta. Pada tahun pertama, dia sudah menunjukkan bakatnya itu dengan menjadi sepuluh besar peringkat tertinggi di sekolah. Namun, kamu tahu tidak, kalau kasus perkelahian yang terjadi baru-baru ini adalah ulahnya?"

"Hah?! Dia yang berkelahi melawan Rean dan menang?"

"Betul sekali..." Kata Yuutsu, sambil tetap tersenyum. "Aku gak tau apa yang dipikirkan dalam otaknya yang cemerlang itu. Karena penasaran, aku sempat berkenalan dengannya. Dan kupikir, aku juga harus mengenalkannya padamu!"

"Yah, lagian, baru kali ini ada yang bisa mengalahkan Rean dalam perkelahian. Apalagi, sama adik tingkat..." Kata Reva. Rean adalah teman satu angkatan dengan Reva dan Yuutsu. Ia sekelas dengan Reva, dikenal sebagai 'gladiator' terhebat satu sekolah. Dengan kekuatan seperti itu di sekolah, membuatnya memiliki banyak pengikut baik dari kalangan adik tingkat maupun kakak tingkat.

"Kamu tahu kan apa yang bakal dilakukan angkatan kita kalau berita ini tersebar satu sekolah? Makanya, aku rasa, sebagai ketua perwakilan siswa, kamu perlu berbicara dengannya."

"Uh... merepotkan sekali. Kira-kira, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Reva, mulai tertarik.

"Sore ini pun tak masalah, dia bukan tipe orang yang langsung pulang selepas sekolah."

"Di mana?"

"Kamu tunggu saja di atap gedung kelasku," Kata Yuutsu, sambil menghabiskan segelas jus melonnya. "Nanti akan kubawa dia padamu."

"Hmmm, baiklah..."

"Oke, nanti sore begitu pulang sekolah, aku tunggu di atap, ya."

Reva sudah menunggu di atap, sesuai rencana Yuutsu siang tadi. Sore itu, cahaya matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sehingga menimbulkan warna cahaya yang jingga (karena musim dingin juga sudah dekat).

"Yuutsu masih belum datang juga... aku sampai izin datang pertemuan dengan perwakilan siswa..." Gumam Reva. Tak lama kemudian, Yuutsu datang dengan seseorang yang sesuai dengan gambarannya terhadap Harukawa Racchie. Dia datang sambil menenteng tas selempang berbahan kanvas yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Warnanya hijau tosca, dan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda terang, orang itu tampak sangat mencolok.

"Halo, Reva! Maaf kelamaan," Kata Yuutsu. "Anak ini keras kepala, makanya aku tarik paksa!"

"Aduh, ada apa, ini?! Sekalipun kalian kakak tingkat, ini tindakan yang kurang layak pada adik tingkatnya," Kata Racchie.

"Jadi, ini Harukawa?" Tanya Reva pada Yuutsu.

"Ya, kan, sesuai yang aku deskripsikan tadi siang."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?" Tanya Racchie.

"Reva, kau yang bicara, ya." Kata Yuutsu.

"Hah, aku?" Jawab Reva, wajahnya kebingungan. "Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tak tahu kepentinganku dengan Harukawa. Yuutsu mengenalkanmu padaku. Jadi, kurasa... senang bisa mengenalmu."

"Yah, kurasa semua orang mengenalmu. Mulai sekarang, panggil saja aku Racchi." Katanya.

"Uh, ya. Salam kenal, mohon maaf kalau harus menarikmu di jam-jam pulang seperti sekarang," Kata Reva. "Di luar dugaan, kamu cukup sopan. Mengingat apa yang kamu lakukan belakangan ini..."

"Tidak baik membicarakan itu," Balas Racchi dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Sebutkan saja alasanmu memanggilku ke sini. Aku gak akan macam-macam."

"Bagaimana, ya, aku sendiri tidak kepikiran apa-apa karena baru tahu tentang kasus ini tadi siang..." Kata Reva. "Pertama-tama, aku perlu mengklarifikasi soal kasus itu dahulu."

"Anda mengurus masalah itu? Sudahlah, aku dan Rean sudah melupakan masalah ini."

"Tidak, kalau berita ini tersebar ke seluruh sekolah, angkatan saya yang akan banyak tingkah. Makanya, aku perlu mencari jalan ke luarnya bersamamu."

"Hahahaha, benar! Seperti yang aku harapkan dari seorang ketua perwakilan siswa!" Kata Yuutsu tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Yuutsu?"

"Kalian sudah cukup memenuhi ekspektasiku," Kata Yuutsu. "Kalian benar-benar orang terpilih dari negara yang sama. Aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk bisa menguasai sekolah ini dan mendapatkan beberapa dukungan untuk pertarungan politik Hamondunt yang akan dilakukan tahun depan!"

"A-apa..? aku tidak paham..." Kata Reva. Racchi hanya terdiam dan sejenak menengok pada Yuutsu.

"Reva, posisi kita sekarang sangat terancam di sekolah ini. Aku berharap kerja sama denganmu dan Yuutsu," Kata Racchi. "Untuk melindungi angkatan kita, dan kebijakan pemerintah yang mengizinkan kita sekolah di Northern Area."

"Ah, begitu..." Gumam Reva. "Belum ada adik kelas seberani dan secerdas ini. Aku mulai menghormatimu, aku akan ikut membantu mewujudkan tujuan itu."

"Terima kasih, sesuai yang kuharapkan dari seorang ketua perwakilan siswa," Kata Racchi. "Kamu gak bantu apa-apa, Yuutsu."

"Bicara apa kamu sama kakak tingkat?!"

"Yuutsu, kali ini posisi kita sama," Kata Reva. "Kita sama-sama terancam. Kita perlu membenahi semua ini."

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian," Kata Yuutsu. "_Luxotics, _berjayalah selama-lamanya."

"Dan terangilah kami dengan ilmu yang kamu berikan," Lanjut Reva.

Pada akhir tahun, banyak hal berubah. Racchi sudah berhasil menebus 'dosanya' pada sekolah dan pemerintah Hamondunt. Reva juga berhasil mengalihkan isu berbahaya yang akan membuat angkatannya barbar. Sementara Yuutsu hanya memerankan penengah mereka berdua, menjadi _double agent _untuk ikut serta menyelesaikan permasalahan angkatannya dan tujuan utamanya. Dalam menjalankan tugasnya, Yuutsu menggunakan adik tingkat yang paling bungsu untuk dijadikan biang pengalihan masalah. Korban Yuutsu yang tidak beruntung itu adalah si kembar Zone dan Zero Yukishiro. Pada akhirnya, mereka dapat bergabung dan mengetahui tim inti dari permasalahan ini. Rean juga terlibat dengan Racchi, dan bersama-sama ingin mencegah pertikaian lebih lanjut.

Suatu saat, pada sebuah _study trip _ke pegunungan di perbatasan Norad dan Northern Area, Reva mengajak Yuutsu dan kawan-kawan yang membantunya pada satu waktu bebas untuk berkumpul. Dalam pegunungan itu, sekalipun sudah musim dingin, sama sekali tidak ditutupi salju. Makanya, tempat ini dijadikan tempat wisata yang ajaib.

"Lama juga gak bisa ketemu kalian secara langsung," Kata Reva, membuka percakapan dengan mereka. "Yah, kecuali Rean, kau sekelas denganku. Kalian bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik aja," Kata Yuutsu dengan nada yang melambai.

"Seperti biasa, ya," Balas Reva. "Pasti kalian baik-baik saja, bahkan Harukawa dan Rean bisa berteman dengan baik sampai sekarang!"

"Panggil Racchi saja, duh," Kata Racchi menimpali perkataan Reva. Sementara Rean tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dari dulu dia memang sediam itu.

"Gila juga, apa yang membuat kalian bisa akur seperti ini?" Tanya Yuutsu.

"Sudahlah, Yuutsu. Lagipula, dengan begini kita sudah bebas, bukan?" Kata Reva.

"Yah, paling tidak untuk sekarang. Kita gak tau apa yang bakal terjadi nanti di SMA," Kata Yuutsu.

"Nah, Racchi. Zone, Zero. Tak lama lagi kita bakal meninggalkan sekolah ini. Setelah itu, buatlah lingkungan sekolah menjadi lebih tentram, oke?"

"Aku bukan anggota perwakilan siswa, tahu..." Kata Racchi. Sementara si kembar hanya mengangguk polos.

"Masalahnya selepas ini kita mau sekolah di mana? Aku terpikir ingin sekolah di Hamondunt saja," Kata Yuutsu.

"Hmm, hmm. Kalau gitu, sekalian saja, ini perpisahan buat kita," Kata Reva. "Aku, Yuutsu, dan Racchi berasal dari negeri Hamondunt. Kita gak tau bakal sekolah di sini lagi atau nggak. Kalau sanggup, berkunjung saja ke tempat kami!"

"Momennya pas, ya, Reva. Semester depan mungkin kita gak akan keliatan lagi, karena sibuk belajar untuk ujian," Kata Yuutsu.

"Terima kasih bantuan kalian selama ini, ya," Kata Reva.

"Huuu, aku jadi sedih!" Kata Yuutsu.

Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengabadikan momen dengan berfoto bersama. Mereka berfoto menggunakan kamera polaroid milik Yuutsu. Setelah itu, Yuutsu mengambil fotonya dan menuliskan sesuatu di belakang gambar.

"Apa yang kamu tulis?" Tanya Reva.

"Bukan aneh-aneh, cuma menuliskan tahun," Kata Yuutsu. "712 tahun NA... kira-kira kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, ya?"

"Kurasa, sebulan waktu yang tidak cukup untuk menahan rindu," Kata Reva. "Kita akan bertemu secepat mungkin, oke?"

Setelah itu, mereka bubar dari tempat mereka untuk bersiap pulang. Hari semakin sore, pemandangan kala itu tampak sangat indah. Padahal masih musim dingin, tapi langit sangat bersih dan cahaya matahari terasa begitu hangat.

"Yuutsu, boleh gak kalau aku yang menyimpan foto itu?" Tanya Reva, di kendaraan dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Uh, ya, gak masalah," Balas Yuutsu. "Kamu jadi tiba-tiba sentimental?"

"Nggak juga... Intinya aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mereka," Kata Reva, sementara Yuutsu mengambil foto tersebut dari dalam tasnya. "Nanti aku akan memberimu salinannya, gak masalah, kan?"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu," Balas Yuutsu. Dia menyerahkan foto tersebut ke tangan Reva.

"Makasih!" Kata Reva sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia melihat lagi foto tersebut dengan wajah bahagianya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman itu mengendur setelah ia sempat menajamkan pandangannya.

"Reva," Panggil Yuutsu yang sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah Reva. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"... Tidak," Balas Reva. "Lupakan sajalah."

_To be Continued_

**PROLOGUE END**


	2. Chapter 1

A/n : Yahooo, balik lagi nih sama Author! Kali ini, seperti biasa, Author bakal nulis fanfict untuk ngelanjutin kisah gaje Racchi dan petualangannya di Selphia. Biasanya yang Author tulis itu ada main story sama side story, nah fanfict ini bagian dari main story. Bentar lagi ceritanya mau abis, lho, readers, terus abis itu gimana, dong? Ya, Author pensi kayaknya (Pico: Asli, nih?!). Anyway, itu gak penting, siapa tahu suatu saat tiba-tiba nulis lagi gara-gara gagal move on. Oke, mungkin cukup pembukaannya, cekidot!

Disclaimer : Rune Factory 4 © Marvelous AQL

Warning : Gaje, AU, OC, OOC, Mature (18+), OC's POV (Racchi)

_Perspectives: A Rune Factory 4 Fanfiction_

_Written by Racchie_

_Chapter 1: Promise of Reunion_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tahun ini, aku menyempatkan diri untuk bersantai sejenak di _Dragon Lake._ Musim panas sudah lama usai, dan kini musim dingin hampir tiba. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku jadi tidak menyukai musim dingin.

Aku bukannya pergi untuk berenang, tapi yang kulakukan selama kurang lebih dua jam hanyalah ngemil, minum beberapa jus segar, dan tertidur di pasir pantai. Terkadang, kalau sedang suntuk, aku menyibak air laut atau memandangi _Obsidian Mansion_. Tapi, setelah itu aku kembali tiduran di atas pasir pantai tanpa jaket dan sepatu yang biasa kukenakan. Saat itu, _Dragon Lake _sangat sepi sehingga aku merasa sangat menikmati hidup saat itu.

Dua jam sebelumnya, aku baru saja ke luar dari ruangan Venti. Sehari setelah aku mengunjungi Io yang sudah siuman, paginya aku segera menemui Venti atas arahan Lest.

Venti menyadari adanya perubahan dalam diriku. Aku pun mengakuinya kalau saat itu, ingatanku memang benar-benar telah kembali.

"Lalu, kira-kira apa yang bakal kamu lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Venti setelah aku mengakui hal tersebut.

"Nah, kamu itu entah orang ke berapa yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu," Jawabku.

"Oh, masih bingung, ya?" Kata Venti. "Mungkin, lebih baik aku buang saja ingatanmu."

"Eh, kita gak pernah ada hubungan dulunya," Jawabku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah lebih baik aku menyimpan ingatanku atau tidak. Tapi paling tidak, dengan ingatan ini semuanya telah menjadi jelas.

"Iya, tapi aku kan dewa. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja!"

"Seperti menghapus persahabatan, apakah kamu juga bisa melakukannya?" Tanyaku dengan sinis.

"Wah, jangan bicara hal menyedihkan kaya gitu, dong!"

Percakapanku dengan Venti tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu. Inti yang ingin ia sampaikan adalah bahwa dunia ini jadi jauh lebih stabil, dan ia senang karenanya. Bahkan, ia menyebutku sebagai _Selphia Guardian _yang terlahir kembali. Jujur saja, aku bukanlah apa-apa dari seorang pria hampir matang yang suka berfilsafat. Suatu saat bakal mati mengenaskan karena kebanyakan ngasih teori dan pemikiran yang macem-macem.

Selain itu, Venti juga menambahkan kalau Norad akan membuka hubungan dengan negara lain, khususnya USH. Sebagai "orang dalam," aku bakal dijadikan sumber informasi untuk Norad. Memang secara _ius sanguinis _aku adalah penduduk di Buenos, Hamondunt. Tapi itu tidak mengubah status _quo_-ku sebagai warga Selphia (karena dukungan Ventuswill). Duh, Author ngomong apa, sih, mentang-mentang rating M jadi sok-sokan nulis pake bahasa yang berat.

Demikianlah, mungkin kini aku dijadikan seorang diplomat yang didambakan Io. Tapi yang pertama kulakukan selanjutnya malah tiduran di pantai dan meminum banyak sekali _prelude of love._ Dalam benakku, senyuman Venti masih terbayang-bayang ketika ia berbicara denganku tiga jam yang lalu.

Dylas sempat datang ke pantai untuk memancing, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa ekor ikan, dia bangkit untuk pulang. Sebelumnya, ia sempat menatapku selagi aku menutup mata dengan punggung tangan. Tanpa sepatah kata, ia melengos pergi begitu saja. Seolah terbawa angin, setelah Dylas pergi angin mulai menghembus dari arah laut.

Aku tahu Dylas yang datang karena ia memang biasa seperti itu.

Dan sekarang, ketika aku setengah tersadar dengan punggung tangan masih menutup mata, aku merasa ada seseorang yang datang memergokiku tidur di pantai. Semakin lama aura itu menguat, dan akhirnya memaksaku untuk bangun.

"Racchi," Katanya. "Ngapain tidur di sini?"

Aku mengumpulkan nyawaku, dan melihat seseorang yang memanggilku barusan.

"Oh, Io," Sapaku balik. "Nggak apa-apa, cuma lagi pengen."

"Kirain saking kecapekannya kamu tidur di sini," Kata seseorang di belakangnya, Dolce.

"Eh, ada Dolce juga," Ucapku.

"Aku lagi ajak Io jalan-jalan," Balas Dolce. "Biar dapet cahaya matahari."

"Wah, bagus tuh," Kataku. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Kurang lebih sejam," Jawab Io. "Racchi sudah berapa lama tidur di sini?"

"Tiga jam."

"Lama juga!" Kata Io.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidur tiga puluh menitan. Sisanya gabut," Ucapku menimpalinya.

"Minum pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Io setelah ia sadar ada gelas dan termos besar yang terletak di sampingku.

"Aku gak minum alkohol," Jawabku.

"Iya, aku tahu itu," Kata Io. "Jadi, gimana kejadiannya kemarin?"

"Gimana aku menceritakannya, ya... Intinya kita semua kembali ke kondisi semula," Jawabku. "Aku ingat Yuutsu mati di depan mataku, lalu aku yang ditahan di ruang interogasi tiba-tiba melihat semuanya hidup kembali."

"Huh? Kayak cerita fantasi aja," Kata Io kebingungan. "Kalau gitu, Racchi sudah dapat ingatanmu kembali?"

"Iya, aku ingat semuanya," Balasku. "Tenang saja, tidak ada ingatan yang aneh-aneh. Seolah aku bernostalgia dan ingat semuanya, lalu perasaanku jadi lebih baik."

"Begitu?" Gumam Io. Dia tersenyum simpul sambil berkata seperti itu, seketika mengingatkanku pada Yuutsu. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil untuk membalasnya.

Tiba-tiba, datang seseorang dengan gerakan yang agak terburu-buru menghampiri kami. _Baru saja dipikirkan, _pikirku.

"IO!" Teriaknya. Kami semua sontak menengok ke arah sumber suara. Dolce yang melihatnya langsung bersiaga dengan _wand _andalannya. Karena ia baru saja melihat Yuutsu.

"Fujiwara Kiyuutsu?!" Kata Io terkejut.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu kamu juga!" Katanya, sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Tenang, Dolce," Kataku sambil menahan Dolce supaya tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh yang bisa menimbulkan masalah, seperti berubah jadi _Marionetta_.

"Ada yang kamu butuhkan dariku?" Tanya Io pada Yuutsu.

"Tolong..." Ucapnya. "Maafkan aku!"

Kita semua terkejut dengan sikap Yuutsu yang tiba-tiba berubah begini, termasuk aku. Dan lagi, aku juga baru tahu kalau Yuutsu dan Io pernah terlibat suatu masalah.

"Apa kamu melakukan kesalahan? Seharusnya, aku yang minta maaf, karena aku..." Kemudian, Io menunjukkan lengan kirinya. "Aku gak bisa bertahan."

Yuutsu yang melihat tangan kiri Io sontak berlutut dan tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja. "Yuutsu, gak apa-apa?" Tanya Io.

Tiba-tiba darah mengalir dari tubuh Yuutsu.

"Yuutsu?! Astaga, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Io.

"Woy, kamu ngapain?!" Teriakku panik.

"Maaf... ini semua... karena aku.." Jawab Yuutsu perlahan. Entah bagaimana ia sanggup bicara dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu.

"Apa lebih baik aku bawa ke klinik?!" Usul Dolce yang sama-sama panik.

"Itu tidak perlu."

Kami melihat seseorang lagi yang datang. Rambut putih panjang, dia adalah Reva. Mungkin, sehabis adegan ini semua anggota bakal datang berombongan ke Selphia gak tau mau ngapain.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya ke tempat asalnya," Kata Reva.

"Reva, ngapain ke sini?" Tanyaku.

"Untuk membawa orang ini," Katanya, merujuk pada Yuutsu. "Dia kan sempat diburon dan tewas, kalau ternyata ketahuan dia masih hidup, gimana? Makanya aku harus bawa dia balik. Dia pergi ke Selphia asal-asalan saja."

"Reva..?" Gumam Dolce.

"Oh, Dolce. Apa kabar, lama tak berjumpa," Kata Reva sambil membawa Yuutsu ke pundaknya. Aku sendiri sampai terkejut, ternyata Reva sekuat itu. "Ini pertama kalinya juga aku bertemu denganmu, kan Io? Perkenalkan, aku Reva."

"Panggil saja Io..." Balas Io pada Reva.

"Aku gak bisa lama-lama di sini gara-gara Yuutsu. Kalau ada kesempatan, temui saja kami di Aseton. Kami dengan senang hati akan menjamu kalian," Kata Reva. "Kalau gitu, duluan, ya."

Reva menghilang dari pandangan dengan menggunakan teleportasi. Kami semua masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja telah terjadi. Aku sendiri sampai terkejut melihat Yuutsu yang tiba-tiba berdarah begitu.

"Io, apa sih yang terjadi?" Tanyaku.

"Detilnya akan kujelaskan nanti," Jawabnya. "Kalian pasti sudah tau tentang gelang itu, kan? Aku benar-benar terlibat dengan kelompok itu."

"Terus, apa hubungannya sama Yuutsu?"

"Aku gak tau, tapi dia sering mengawasi semua anggota kelompok itu," Lanjut Io. "Dia hanya mengakui sebagai suruhan pemimpin, tapi kita semua belum pernah melihat pemimpin itu secara langsung."

"Kelompok terorganisir, huh.." Gumam Dolce.

"Terus, apa yang-"

Sebelum aku menghabiskan perkataanku, tiba-tiba tampak sesosok yang terbang di atas kami sampai-sampai menghalangi cahaya matahari. Kemudian, sosok itu mendarat di pantai dan hampir menyiram kami semua.

"Venti!"

"Ah... enaknya," Gumam Venti. Yang kutangkap saat itu, ia datang ke pantai untuk berendam. Aku baru lihat Venti berendam di sini, _jadi ini alasan kenapa dinamakan Dragon Lake._

Kami belum sempat bereaksi dengan tingkah Venti, mungkin karena baru lihat juga. Setelah naga itu menyadari ada yang melihatnya dengan tampang bodoh, dia menyapa, "Hai!"

"Apa-apaan? Kamu hampir membuat kita semua basah kuyup!" Ucapku sewot.

"Salah siapa ada di sini, sekarang kan jadwalku untuk mandi di sini!" Timpalnya.

"Pantas saja gak ada yang datang ke sini dari pagi..." Ucapku.

"_Anyway, _Io, bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah mendingan?" Tanya Venti.

"Aku sudah membaik, nona Venti," Jawab Io formal.

"Oh, begitu..." Gumam Venti. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Io dan Racchi. Dolce, boleh permisi sebentar?"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Dolce beranjak pergi ke luar pantai.

"Kamu repot-repot ke sini untuk bicara dengan kami?" Tanyaku, lupa kalau harus ngomong formal. Alhasil, aku disenggol Io di bagian pinggang.

"Nggak, cuma kebetulan," Jawabnya. "Mengenai Northern Area, ada yang perlu kalian ketahui."

"Apa itu?"

"Ibu kalian sudah tidak menjadi ratu lagi di sana."

Seketika kami terkejut. Dalam pemerintahan di NA, tidak ada yang menjadi raja atau ratu selain dari garis keturunan bangsawan. Selama masih ada keluarga Dolgatari di NA, tidak ada alasan untuk menggantinya dengan yang lain.

"Apa?! Kenapa?" Tanya Io.

"Aku kurang tahu detilnya, tapi setelah itu pemerintahan diganti dengan sistem demokrasi. Ini berarti siapa saja bisa menduduki pemerintahan di sana," Jelas Venti. "Dan itu juga berarti keluarga kalian terancam tidak bisa duduk di pemerintahan lagi."

"Racchi... apa kamu tau apa yang terjadi selama aku koma?" Tanya Io.

"Yang kudengar hanya ada berita teror di istana. Setelah itu tau-tau saja begini."

Io menanggapinya dengan muka bingung campur sedih. Setelah itu, ia lanjut bertanya, "Lalu siapa yang mengisi pemerintahan sekarang?"

"Ya, itu, aku juga perlu tahu. Dalam masa-masa revolusi seperti ini perlu waktu untuk mengangkat pemimpin secara _quo_."

_Kupikir tidak ada yang tidak diketahui oleh dewa._

"Sebagai negara tetangga, aku sangat menyenangi hubungan dengan NA. Aku perlu tahu bagaimana kondisi negara itu sekarang. Sebagai mantan orang pemerintahan, aku ingin kalian usut masalah ini."

"Mantan..?" Gumam Io cemas.

"Ah, iya. Itu bukan kata yang tepat," lanjut Venti. "Lebih baik kalian periksa kondisi negara itu sekarang."

"Tapi... gak apa-apa gitu?" Tanyaku. "Apa yang bakal orang-orang lakukan kalau liat 'mantan' pemerintah?"

"Oh, iya. Itu di luar pengetahuanku, sih," Jawab Venti.

"Kemungkinan besar mereka lagi _riot_," Kata Io mencoba menjawab pertanyaanku. "Apa lebih baik kita ke Buenos? Kita tanyakan saja pada Keysi detilnya."

"Benar juga, ide bagus," timpalku. "Dan juga, di sana kita bisa dapat lebih banyak informasi."

"Baiklah, sudah kalian putuskan?" Kata Venti.

"Oke, kami akan pergi ke Buenos dan melihat perkembangannya di sana," Kata Io.

"Hati-hati selama perjalanan, oke..." Ucap Venti sambil merelaksasikan tubuhnya.

"Kami akan pamit, ya. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain," Lanjut Io.

"Hahaha, itu pekerjaan hina untuk dewa sepertiku," Kata Venti arogan.

Setelah memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke Buenos, kami pamit pada Venti dan ke luar _Dragon Lake._ Sebelum pergi, aku mengambil jaket putih dan sepatu bot coklat muda yang tergeletak agak jauh dari garis pantai.

Kami pun tidak lupa untuk pamit pada Dolce. Sekaligus minta salam pada yang lain, karena kami sedang buru-buru.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dolce. Kami bakal pergi beberapa hari untuk mengawasi NA," Kata Io.

"Oh ya, tak masalah, Io. Selalu jaga kesehatanmu, ya," Kata Dolce sambil memberikan tas milik Io yang dibawanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik juga, Dolce," Kataku.

"Ya... Racchi juga," Balasnya.

Setelah itu, kami pergi dan teleportasi menuju perbatasan Norad. Ketika di perbatasan, aku sempat bingung untuk menggunakan apa sebagai moda transportasi.

"Io," Panggilku. "Kalau pergi ke Buenos ada cara selain harus lewat NA?"

"Ada," Jawabnya. "Jalur laut, nanti berlabuhnya di ibukota. Meski sama-sama deket, jalur laut biasanya agak lama."

"Oke, menurutmu apa lebih baik kita lewat jalur laut saja dari pada naik kereta?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kupikir, sementara ini kita tidak akan memasuki NA. Jadi lebih baik lewat laut."

"Tenang saja, aku punya jalur tersendiri," Kata Io santai.

"Oh iya, namanya juga putri," Ucapku. Io menanggapinya dengan membuang muka.

Setelah itu, kami naik kereta untuk pergi menuju Buenos. Di luar dugaan, ada juga kereta yang dapat mengantar kami langsung ke tujuan. "Biar orang-orang Norad bisa ke Buenos juga," Kata Io.

Dalam perjalanan, Io bertanya, "Racchi, sebelumnya kamu bilang kalau kamu sempat ditahan. Kenapa bisa gitu?"

"Aku juga gak tahu, yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah karena aku ditemukan sedang berkelahi dengannya," Jawabku. "Pasti mereka berpikir kalau aku dan Yuutsu ada hubungannya. Makanya aku ditahan begitu."

"Ya... masuk akal," Gumam Io. "Terus, apa yang terjadi sampai Racchi bisa ke luar penjara?"

"Aku diselamatkan Zwill, dia melepaskanku dan mengembalikan orang-orang yang tinggal di Abyss."

"Hmmm..." Kata Io menggumam pelan. "Aku tahu pasti kamu berpikir apa hubungannya dengan kejadian sekarang."

"Kejadian sekarang?"

"Uh," Keluhnya. "Itu, perubahan sistem pemerintahan di NA. Dolgatari dikudeta."

"Kudeta? Kamu bener-bener mikir gitu?"

"Iyalah, apalagi," Jawabnya. "Sudah berabad-abad keluarga Dolgatari menduduki pemerintahan NA. Kalau bukan karena kudeta, apalagi menurutmu?"

"Kemungkinan sih banyak, tapi sementara aku setuju dengan pikiranmu."

Tiga jam berlalu dari Norad, kita pun sampai di stasiun di Buenos. Stasiunnya tidak ditempatkan di bawah tanah, dan kesanku sesampainya di sana tetap sama.

"Racchi, bisa tolong hubungi Keysi pakai kacamata itu?" Pinta Io sesampainya di stasiun Buenos.

"Oke, tunggu ya."

Setelah mendapatkan jaringan, aku mencoba menghubungi Keysi dengan teknologi maha canggih itu. Karena belum punya kontaknya, aku mencarinya lewat _database_ kependudukan. Setelah mendapat datanya, aku malah terkejut dengan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh proyeksi kacamataku itu.

"A-apa..?"

"Kenapa, Racchi?" Tanya Io.

"Io... Keysi..." Ucapku, sengaja menggunakan jeda supaya dramatis. "Sudah meninggal..."

"Hah?!" Kata Io terkejut.

"Apa data di sini memang benar?"

"Iya, emang gak diragukan lagi..." Kata Io. "Tapi, kenapa bisa..."

"Kita harus segera pergi ke kantor, Io."

"O-oke."

Setelah itu, kami memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi yang kebetulan banyak mangkal di depan stasiun. Sesudah menyebutkan tempat tujuan kami, sang sopir menancap gas.

Aku yang melihat wajah khawatir Io, setelah berempati padanya aku membuka mulut, "Jangan khawatir, Io."

Io sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Wajahnya kosong, seolah ia sedang berpikir tapi kelihatannya tidak. Ini tidak biasa dilakukan Io, aku jadi tambah cemas karenanya. Sewaktu aku datang lagi ke dunia ini, Io sempat bilang kalau Keysi adalah temannya. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Io bisa terpukul begini.

Io menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, setelah menggelincirkannya ke arah dagu, aku bisa melihat matanya dengan jelas, yang sedang menangis kecil. Melihat itu, aku semakin merasa cemas. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan gadis malang ini kehilangan sahabatnya?

Aku mendekapnya dan membiarkan Io menangis di pundakku. Alih-alih membuat kondisinya membaik, ia malah menangis lepas. Aku baru melihat Io sesedih ini, setelah kejadian di klinik di Selphia tak lama sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa membantu banyak, yang kubisa hanya membiarkan ia seperti ini sampai kondisinya membaik.

Supir sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Io, dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan berdalih. Seolah terbesit, sang supir menyadari suatu hal.

"Harukawa?"

"Eh?"

"Anda, salah satu seorang keluarga Harukawa, bukan? Kamu yang rambutnya merah muda."

Aku berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. Masalahnya, Io belum mengetahui identitas asliku dan kalau tahu dia pasti bakal kaget. Selain itu, mengetahui identitasku sebagai Harukawa Racchie bakal membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Harukawa... huh?" Jawabku, mencoba mendalih. "Entahlah, aku kehilangan ingatanku."

"Begitu, maaf, ya," Kata supir itu. "Lupakan saja apa yang telah aku katakan padamu."

"Tidak.. gak masalah."

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya supir itu, masih nafsu bertanya.

"Dia adikku."

"Hmmm, begitu ya?"

Aku tak menjawab perkataannya. Kemudian, sang supir kembali fokus pada jalanan. Tak lama kemudian, kita sudah sampai di depan kantor kedutaan besar NA di Buenos.

"Io, kita sudah sampai. Ayo kita segera ke dalam," Kataku.

"Ah, yah..." Balasnya. "Tadi sempet ketiduran, maaf."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, ya," Lalu Io membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah itu, kami berdua ke luar dari mobil dan bergegas ke dalam kantor.

Aku baru melihat kantor kedutaan itu, dan kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi kantor itu seperti gedung rusak. Kerusakannya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi menimbulkan kesan menyeluruh pada gedung itu.

"Astaga, apa lagi yang terjadi di sini?!" Ucapku. _Apa Yuutsu sempat menyerang tempat ini sebelumnya, sampai dijadikan buron begitu?_

Io yang sudah syok, tak sanggup lagi berkata apa-apa, dan kini nafasnya makin berat.

"Kita harus gimana, nih?" Tanyaku pada Io.

"Untuk sementara..." Kata Io, mencoba bernafas dengan tanggung-tanggung. "Kita cari tempat istirahat dulu..."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, aku segera mencari tempat beristirahat terdekat.

Yang aku telusuri bukanlah tempat penginapan terdekat. Aku ingat kalau aku berasal dari kota ini, dan tempat tinggalku pasti tidak jauh dari sini. Setelah menelusuri lewat database kependudukan, aku menemukan kediaman Harukawa, dan untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kediaman itu sudah lama tidak berpenghuni namun dirawat oleh tetangganya yang baik hati. Aku belum pernah lagi mengunjungi rumah itu, karena aku sekolah di NA dan setelah aku hilang ingatan, aku jadi penduduk di Selphia.

"Racchi, mau ke mana kita?" Tanya Io.

"Menuju kediaman saudaraku," Jawabku. "Tempatnya tak jauh dari sini dan tidak ada orang di sana. Kita bisa tempati untuk sementara kalau mau."

"Benar, gak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja," Jawabku.

Setelah berjalan kaki menuju rumah kediaman Harukawa dengan susah payah, kami pun memasuki rumah itu dan membiarkan Io beristirahat di kamar yang ada di lantai pertama. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, karena seingatku aku hanya memiliki seorang kakak (Ingatan tentang Zone dan Zero sebagai adik kembarku diselewengkan). Di luar, terdapat papan pemilik rumah dengan tulisan 'Harukawa' dalam hieroglyph dari Asia. Di halaman rumah terdapat sebuah pohon apel yang tidak berbuah, daunnya lebat dan batangnya kokoh. Halaman itu cukup asri dengan ditanami beberapa tanaman herbal dan bunga-bunga. Kurasa, hanya di Node ini perumahannya masih asri dan hijau dengan tanam-tanaman.

Aku pergi menuju dapur dan melihat apa yang bisa aku makan atau minum. Aku ragu dengan kondisi kulkasnya, yang ada paling cuma makanan basi atau paling memungkinkan juga kulkasnya kosong. Dan ternyata dugaanku itu benar, alhasil aku memutuskan untuk istirahat di ruang keluarga. Aku tiduran di atas sofa.

Aku melihat sebuah foto keluarga, yang aku tak ingat kapan foto itu diambil. Di situ, aku dan keluargaku tampak sangat bahagia. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal sebelum aku pergi ke NA, dan kakakku saat ini pasti sudah hidup bahagia dengan suaminya. Perasaanku tiba-tiba melankolis begini, ingatanku baru saja kembali dan aku sudah melihat banyak hal di rumah ini.

Setelah itu, aku menutup mata karena saking lelahnya. Hingga tau-tau tersadar kalau matahari sudah terbit dari ufuk timur.

_To be Continued_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Truant Seconds Hand_

Begitu sinar matahari memasuki lewat sela-sela jendela di ruang keluarga, aku memutuskan untuk belanja. Sebelum itu, aku mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi di kamar mandi seukuran dua kali tiga meter. Lalu pergi ke pasar terdekat dan membeli makanan untuk dua hari ke depan.

Karena pagi di USH sangat jauh berbeda dengan NA (apalagi Norad di mana semua MC bangun pukul enam pagi), Io belum juga bangun. Biasanya, untuk mendapatkan sinar matahari pagi perlu menunggu sampai jam setengah sembilan di NA. Io memang terbiasa bangun pada saat fajar menyingsing, tapi pengaruh _climate shock _membuat Io tak bisa bangun dari ranjangnya. Kemudian, aku membiarkannya tidur dan pergi ke pasar sendirian.

Begitu ke luar rumah, aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang asyik memandangi halaman rumahnya yang terletak di sebelah rumahku itu. Aku mencoba mengingat siapa nama tetanggaku itu, sekalian berterima kasih untuk menjaga rumahku (karena rumahnya dirawat oleh tetangga, tapi gak tau juga tetangga yang mana).

"Nona Keith, selamat pagi," Sapaku setelah ingat nama tetangga itu, sambil berjalan mendekati wanita tersebut.

"Wah, putera Harukawa!" Katanya. "Ya ampun, bagaimana kabarmu? Sekolahmu lancar? Kamu sudah gede, ya!"

"Baik, nona. Nona sendiri bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Waaah, nona sehat-sehat saja, kok. Buktinya, rumahmu itu masih saja bersih karena bantuan nona!" Ujarnya. 'Wah,' adalah kata yang paling sering diucapkan Nona Keith, menjadikannya sebagai ciri khas tersendiri. "Untung saja nona sempat membersihkan rumahmu dua hari lalu, jadi kamu bisa langsung bersantai sesampainya di rumah!"

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, nona."

"Gak perlu dipikirkan, lagipula nona senang melakukannya," Katanya. "_Btw, _kamu mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?"

"Mau ke pasar, di rumah tidak ada makanan."

"Wah, ya ampun! Maaf putera Harukawa, nona lupa mengisi kulkas!"

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, nona. Lagipula aku sendiri tidak mengabarkan kalau aku bakal pulang sebelumnya."

"Kalau gitu, kamu mau sarapan saja di rumah nona?"

"Tak perlu, makasih banyak. Sekalian buat menjamu teman-teman, siapa tahu mau pada reunian," Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Wah, wah, wah. Udah gede ya, kamu. Kalau gitu hati-hati, ya, kalau butuh bantuan lagi hubungi saja nona!"

"Terima kasih banyak, aku pamit dulu, ya, nona."

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke jalan utama untuk pergi ke pasar terdekat.

Sejak aku pindah ke sini, orang tuaku bersahabat baik dengan nona Keith. Sebagai orang tua, mungkin ada kalanya untuk menitipkan anaknya ke sahabatnya, apalagi jika ia tetangga. Makanya, setelah orang tuaku meninggal nona Keith sangat antusias untuk menjaga kediamanku dan ikut serta merawatku juga. Memang agak risih kalau bukan orang tua kandung yang menjagaku, _tapi sudah lama juga aku tidak diperhatikan begini._ Makanya, aku harus menjaga perasaan nona Keith sebisa mungkin seperti ia menjagaku juga.

Karena sudah tidak ada pasar tradisional yang harga barangnya bisa ditawar, alhasil aku terpaksa pergi ke swalayan terdekat untuk membeli makanan beku (alias tidak segar). Sulit di sini untuk mendapatkan makanan segar langsung dari petani karena diawasi pemerintah. Bisa jadi karena kelangkaan, makanya diawasi begitu.

Setelah membeli roti, mentega, ikan sarden, brokoli, kol, wortel, susu, kentang, dan jus jeruk, aku kembali bergegas pulang. Di perjalanan, aku melihat sebuah _billboard_ besar yang isinya sebuah konser musik. Jarang sekali ada konser musik yang dipublikasikan lewat _billboard_.

Yang kubaca saat itu adalah, sebuah konser akbar di mana semua musisi dan komposer terkenal dari seluruh dunia bakal manggung di ibukota USH. Aku sendiri baru tahu kalau ada acara semacam itu di negeri ini. Pada pengumuman itu tidak dijelaskan atas dasar apa konser itu digelar, tapi sponsor dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang terpampang di bagian bawah _billboard _itu membuatku tidak percaya. Siapa yang bisa membuat acara sebesar ini, aku juga tidak tahu.

Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, aku segera pulang untuk membuat sarapan.

Setibanya di rumah, Io belum juga bangun. Ini bisa jadi dua hal, aku yang terlalu cepat belanja atau Io memang masih tertidur karena saking pulasnya. Sebetulnya aku ingin membangunkannya, tapi aku biarkan dia tertidur begitu karena nggak enak juga. Kemudian, aku membuat sarapan sederhana: roti bakar oles mentega dengan segelas susu. Sambil mengunyah roti itu, aku membaca koran yang aku ambil di depan pintu rumah setibanya di sini. Mungkin itu pemberian nona Keith.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat festival musik yang akan digelar di ibukota. Kali ini, ada satu halaman penuh yang memuat poster tersebut di dalam koran itu. Acara memang akan digelar tak lama lagi, tapi yang jelas-jelas aku pikirkan dari tadi itu sebesar dan sepenting apa acara ini sampai bisa menyewa sehalaman penuh koran harian? Bisa jadi ini adalah sebuah pengalihan isu, tapi aku gak mau sampai kepikiran sebegitunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Io bangun dan tampak bingung keluyuran mencari sesuatu. Begitu melihatnya, aku langsung bertanya, "Pagi, Io. Mau cari apa sampai mukamu bingung begitu?"

"Uh.." Kata Io menggumam pelan. "Kamar kecil..."

"Oh..."

Setelah menunjukkan kamar kecil, Io langsung bergegas ke sana tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku kembali meminum susu segarku dan mencoba mencari berita menarik di koran. Berita mengenai buron yang menghancurkan kedutaan NA di Buenos, kenaikan harga bahan makanan, dan jalur kereta Buenos-Norad. Aku sama sekali tak terkejut membaca berita itu di koran hari ini.

Io kembali dari kamar kecil, dan duduk di depanku. Dia tak berbicara apa-apa, wajahnya masih menunjukkan kelelahannya yang dialaminya sejak kemarin. Tapi karena baru saja mencuci muka, ia tampak sedikit lebih segar.

"Kamu gak makan?" Tanyaku.

"Nanti saja, aku lagi suntuk."

"Mikirin apa?"

Io tak menjawab, dan dia menatapku dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, seolah ia betul-betul tidak ingin bicara. Aku pun pasrah dan membiarkannya diam di meja makan, sementara aku mencuci gelas dan piring bekas yang baru kugunakan.

"Racchi, apa kita bisa dapat akses internet di sini? Sebisa mungkin aku harus segera menghubungi istana lewat jaringan dari sini," Kata Io tiba-tiba.

"Bisa," Jawabku. "Aku gak ingat kalau aku punya perangkat seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi aku coba cari, ya."

Io mengangguk, kemudian ia mengambil roti di atas meja, lalu mengunyahnya secara perlahan.

Aku mencari ke lantai atas, dan menemukan sebuah laptop yang kelihatan masih bagus (karena lama tidak digunakan). Aku mencoba menyalakan laptop itu, dan syukurlah laptop itu masih bekerja. Setelah itu, aku turun dan menyerahkan laptop itu pada Io.

"Pake ini bisa?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, aku coba dulu."

Setelah Io mengutak-atik laptop itu, tiba-tiba saja laptop itu terhubung dengan jaringan pemerintah. Aku jadi khawatir, siapa tahu laptop itu dilacak karena seenaknya masuk jaringan pemerintahan. Mudah-mudahan saja Io tidak bertingkah yang macam-macam. Tapi, masa sih Io mau diraguin begitu?

Io meneguk kopi manisnya dari cangkir, kemudian terpaku pada layar laptop.

"Lagi nunggu apa?" Tanyaku.

"Seseorang untuk mengangkat panggilanku," Jawabnya datar. "Kalau tak ada yang mengangkat, berarti istana benar-benar kosong."

"Kalau ada yang angkat, gimana?"

"Itu dia," Kata Io.

Aku tidak membalasnya, dan ikutan menunggu jawaban dari istana. Tak lama kemudian, layar laptop menampilkan seorang pria tengah tersenyum simpul, kemudian berkata, ''Halo."

Io terkejut melihatnya. Aku pun demikian, tapi tidak sekaget Io.

"Anda.."

"Wah, wah, siapa lagi yang menghubungi istana kalau bukan anggota keluarga Dolgatari?" Ucapnya di seberang laptop. "Kalian pasti lagi di Hamondunt, bukan begitu?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di istana?" Tanya Io.

"Bagaimana, ya... ceritanya panjang. Apa nggak lebih baik kita bicarakan saja di istana?"

"Kalau kami ke sana, rakyat pasti melunjak."

"Ya, ya, rakyat yang tak setuju saja yang bakal melunjak. Sisanya yang masih setuju dengan kudeta ini, pasti sedang mencari-cari kalian," Jelasnya. "Tapi, pilihan yang berat, ya, untuk pergi ke Buenos dari pada ke NA?"

"Anda tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang anda lakukan di istana?"

"Oooh! Iya, maafkan aku, nona puteri," Katanya, masih tetap tersenyum. "Sekarang, aku resmi jadi raja di negeri ini!"

Sontak kami berdua terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?!" Kata Io, nada bicaranya meninggi.

"Wasiat," Jawabnya singkat. "Kalau sudah kena kudeta begini, Cecile meminta keluarga kami untuk memimpin negara. Ini jelas menyalahkan leluhur, karena ini murni dilakukan Cecile."

"Ibu.. ibuku sekarang ada di mana?"

"Sayangnya, kami semua tidak tahu ia ada di mana," Jawabnya. "Bukankah Cecile berasal dari Hamondunt? Barangkali beliau ada di sana?"

Io sempat memandangi wajahku, lalu bertanya dengan suara perlahan, "Memangnya ibu benar-benar berasal dari negeri sini?"

"Aku sendiri baru tahu," Jawabku.

"Barangkali belum tahu..." Kata si raja baru itu. "Cecile itu memang berasal dari Hamondunt. Ia tinggal di NA karena kewajibannya dalam mencari nafkah. Tak lama setelah ia mulai tinggal di NA, ia menikah dengan... uh, salah seorang dari keluarga kerajaan."

"Tapi tenang saja, sekarang beliau tidak mungkin dipersekusi di negara asalnya. Aku sendiri yang akan menjaminnya," Lanjutnya.

Io tak bisa berkata apa-apa dalam seketika. "Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat dengan jabatan barumu itu. Semoga negara bisa jadi lebih makmur di bawah pimpinanmu."

"Tunggu sebentar, Io Dolgatari," Katanya. "Ada yang masih perlu kamu lakukan di pemerintahan ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu tetap jadi sekretaris pribadiku," Katanya. "Sekalian mengawasi apa yang terjadi di Hamondunt!"

_Ini orang udah gila? _Dia baru aja jadi raja dan Dolgatari sudah dikudeta habis-habisan. Tapi ia masih meminta Io untuk jadi sekjen pribadinya?

Rupanya Io tidak sepemikiran denganku, "Kalau itu mau anda, saya akan berusaha menyanggupinya." Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan mereka berdua.

"Ya, posisi kamu masih terbilang vital di sini. Makanya, sebelum aku dihajar habis-habisan sama kubu yang tidak setuju, lebih baik kamu masih menjadi bagian dari pemerintahan, walaupun di belakang layar."

"Saya mengerti, kok. Terima kasih banyak."

"Baiklah, karena kamu tak sanggup ke istana, aku akan memberikan penjelasannya nanti. Paling lambat 3x24 jam. Sampai jumpa, Dolgatari, semoga harimu menyenangkan," Lanjutnya. Kemudian, jaringan terputus begitu saja.

Io menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi sambil menutup matanya. "Ah, padahal kalau aku dibebaskan, aku mau coba jadi barista di sini."

"Barista? Kamu nyeletuk apaan, sih?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawabnya. "Gimana menurut Racchi, apa negara bakal baik-baik aja?"

"Yang tadi itu siapa, sih?"

"Dia Viktor Brezhnev, keluarga penasehat ibu," Jawab Io. "Mungkin karena kesulitan yang dialami pemerintahan akhirnya terpaksa melantik Viktor jadi raja."

"Hmmm lebih baik kita berhati-hati saja."

"Yah, sekarang juga aku benar-benar tidak paham."

"Lebih baik melihat apa yang bakal terjadi berikutnya."

Io mengangguk dan kembali menutup matanya sambil bersandar. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, dan secara tak sadar aku menundukkan kepala di atas meja.

"Oh, ya, mumpung lagi di sini," Ucapku teringat sesuatu. Aku menarik kepalaku sambil menghadap Io. "Aku mau ke Aseton, mau coba tengok kondisi Yuutsu. Kamu mau ikut?"

"Aku lagi suntuk, nanti saja kapan-kapan," Jawabnya tanpa melhatku.

"Uh, baiklah," Tanggapku terpaksa, lalu mengembalikan posisi kepalaku seperti semula.

"Kalau mau, hubungi dulu orang di sana, biar etis aja."

"Iya, benar juga," Ucapku menyetujuinya. "Tapi aku jadi ketularan malas."

Io tidak membalas apa-apa. Sempat ada rasa curiga kalau dia sudah tertidur dan hanya mengigau.

Karena hari semakin siang, aku memutuskan untuk membuat makan siang. Anehnya, aku tidak menyadari kalau kita baru saja sarapan.

"Mau apa Racchi?" Tanya io yang melihatku mengenakan celemek warna putih polos.

"Masak makan siang," Jawabku. "Emang kenapa?"

"Kita baru aja sarapan, lho," Katanya. "Ini bukan di Northern Area."

"Ah... iya. Benar juga."

"Biar aku saja yang masak untuk makan siang," Tawar Io.

"Oh, ya sudah..." Timpalku sambil melepas celemek putih itu dan menaruhnya ke tempat semula. "Rasanya kayak rumah tangga saja, ya."

Wajah Io memerah dan menolak untuk melihatku. Ketika aku mencoba melihatnya, dia memalingkan wajahnya. _Aku pun jarang melihat wajah seperti itu pada Io._

"Eh, waktu di klinik kamu seriusan pengen ngomong kaya gitu?" Tanyaku, mencoba menggodanya.

"Ng.."

"Menurutmu, aku ini orang seperti apa, sih?" Tanyaku, sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa sih, tiba-tiba..." Katanya pelan. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dia membuka mulutnya, "Racchi itu pendiam."

"Lalu?" Tanyaku, masih belum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Kalau punya masalah suka gak mau dibahas dengan orang-orang, jadinya sukar mengetahui emosimu seperti apa."

"Hmmm..." Gumamku. "Terus, kamu gak masalah kalau Racchi kayak gitu?"

"Gak.." Jawabnya singkat. Detik ini, secara perlahan ia berhenti membuang mukanya.

"Serius?"

"Nggak..." Jawabnya lirih. "Aku suka Racchi begini apa adanya."

Aku sempat terdiam lalu tertawa lepas. "Oh, ya ampun!"

"Kenapa, ya?"

"Aku jadi kangen Dolce."

"Tinggal ketemu aja, gampang.."

"Lupakanlah," Kataku. "Di sini ada kamu, lagian."

Io melihat dengan wajah kagetnya. Saat itu, wajahnya masih memerah, namun kali ini ia tidak membuang mukanya. Hanya sempat mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Bodoh..."

"Iya, tau. Udah ketebak kamu mau ngomong kayak gitu."

Io mendengus, sambil tetap tersenyum lalu ia berkata, "Dasar brengsek."

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba muncul suatu panggilan dari laptop. Kita gak tahu itu panggilan dari siapa, paling mungkin juga dari Viktor atau kroninya. Tapi yang muncul setelah Io menerima panggilan tersebut adalah wajah dungu yang terlampau polos dengan rambut pirang.

"Wah, berhasil!" Katanya.

"Dia... Kiel?" Tanya Io ketika melihat cecunguk di layar.

"Lah, gimana dia bisa dapet jaringan?" Tanyaku.

"Mana aku tahu."

"Gila, ternyata tank itu bisa secanggih ini!" Kata Kiel lagi. _Tank? Maksudnya boss paling hardcore di RF 4?_

"Tank?" Gumamku.

"Iya, Lest baru aja ngehancurin tank itu di Rune Prana. Dan ini yang kita temukan!" Kata Kiel girang, mirip sekali dengan ilmuwan yang berhasil menemukan sebuah zat yang dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit. Bedanya, Kiel lebih mirip bocah balita yang baru aja buka kado hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Huh..." Gumam Io. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, dengan raut wajah seolah berkata, "Kamu ngerti maksudnya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Baguslah, jadi kita bisa tetap berhubungan dengan Racchi dari Selphia!" Kata Kiel. Dari layar, muncul beberapa teman sebayanya: pangeran gaul, tukang bullynya, dan si _butler_ payah.

"Iya, Racchi. Kalau ada yang perlu disampaikan jadi gak perlu repot-repot ke sini!" Kata Lest.

"Gimana kamu dapetin ini?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, kurang lebih udah dijelasin sama Kiel," Jawabnya santai. "Tenang saja, kami sudah dapat izin dari Venti. Kiel yang bakal ngurusin mesin ini!"

"Lah? Aku?!" Kata Kiel, ekspresinya tidak cocok dengan perkataannya.

"Ah, gimana, kan kamu yang paling ngerti mesin ini!" Kata Doug.

"Kukira Norad gak bakal kena teknologi semaju itu," Kata Io padaku.

"Entahlah?"

"Racchii! Gimana kabarnya di sana?" Tanya Vishnal.

"Uhh, ya... baik. Kalian di sana baik-baik juga, kan?"

"Oh iya dong," Jawab Lest.

"Eh denger-denger Doug sering main ke klinik, loh!" Kata Kiel, tumben sekali dia bisa mencerca Doug seperti itu.

"Apa sih, kutu buku sialan?" Kata Doug sambil menoyor pundak Kiel.

"Tonjok saja mereka, Lest," Ucapku datar.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Lest membalas perkataanku. "Kita sudahi saja, Racchi. Aku masih ada perlu! Kalau sempat datang lagi ke Selphia, oke?"

"Yeeeh, sibuk apaan sih," Timpalku.

"Dengar-dengar, Meg diundang untuk tampil di konser di Hamondunt. Kita-kita pasti bakal ikut ke sana buat ngeramein! Nanti kita ketemu lagi di sana, oke?"

"Hah? Serius?"

"Iya, sekarang Meg lagi siap-siap buat berangkat. Punya rekomendasi tempat penginapan bagus, gak?"

"Hmmm..." Aku berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Io memandang ke arahku, memberikan semacam kode.

"Nanti saja, lagipula mana mungkin panitia konser itu tidak menyediakan tempat tinggal sementara untuk bintang tamu," Mungkin beginilah apa yang dimaksud io dari kode itu.

"Ah, Lest. Biar aku cari dulu, nanti aku beri tahu kalau kalian sudah sampai di sini. Aku menanti kedatangan kalian, loh."

"Ya, memang sebaiknya seperti itu."

Setelah beberapa detik, jaringan itu terputus. Lest dan kawan-kawannya belum sempat menyampaikan salam penutupnya.

"Aneh," Gumam Io.

"Apanya?"

"Dari mesin komputer, lalu konser musik... huh?"

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada rencana terselubung."

"Tapi aku baru saja mau mengajakmu ke konser itu."

"Yah, aku tak keberatan," Kata Io. "Seperti katamu, lebih baik lihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya."

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum simpul.

Beberapa hari kemudian, konser akbar yang digelar besar-besaran di ibukota Hamondunt itu pun tiba. Seperti biasa, paginya aku dan Io menjamah meja makan di dapur untuk sarapan. Sambil sarapan, kalau tidak menyalakan laptop, kami membaca koran harian yang biasa dioper oleh Nona Keith. Kemarin, Nona Keith sempat mampir ke rumah dan kaget ketika menemukan Io. Aku gak bisa bilang kalau dia adalah adikku, makanya dengan terpaksa aku bilang dia adalah "teman dekatku." Untungnya, dia malah terharu mengetahuinya. Dia berpesan padaku untuk tidak macam-macam dan menjaga perasaan Io. Selama percakapan tersebut, Io cuma bisa memalingkan muka dan tersipu malu secara diam-diam.

"Si Viktor itu sudah memberikan tugas untukmu?" Tanyaku pada Io, yang terpaku di depan laptop sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya.

"Ya... sudah kuselesaikan sejak dua hari yang lalu," Jawab Io. "Lagipula, apa yang dia minta sudah semuanya aku ketahui. Jadi gampang memberinya laporan."

"Syukurlah, pantas saja wajahmu stres begitu."

"Stres? Oh, apa aku terlihat begitu?"

"Iya," Jawabku singkat. "Makanya aku coba mengajakmu ke konser itu sesekali. Dan lagi, kan..."

"Hm?"

"Aku juga belum sempat memenuhi janjiku dulu. 'Ketika semua ini selesai, kamu mau kan jalan-jalan di Selphia bareng?' Kurang lebih kayak gitu."

"Oh, iya..." Gumam Io. "Ya, mungkin kamu bisa menepati janji itu hari ini."

"Serius?"

"Tapi... kalau boleh aku minta di sekitar sini saja. Norad terlalu jauh."

"Ya, gak masalah," Balasku. "Aku juga pengen lihat-lihat negara ini, setelah sekian lama aku lupa."

"Kalau gitu, aku mandi duluan, ya. Kita harus bergegas biar gak ketinggalan jam terbang para artis itu," Kata Io sambil menghabiskan cokelat panasnya, lalu bergegas untuk ke kamar kecil.

"Ikut!"

Kemudian, Io melemparkan sandalnya tepat mengenai dadaku lalu melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Ya ampun, aku cuma bercanda," Gumamku sambil terkekeh.

Sambil menunggu giliran, aku mencoba menghubungi rumah Yuutsu melalui laptop. Setelah panggilan diterima, yang pertama kali muncul adalah wajah dingin dan datar dari Rean. Aku sampai kaget melihatnya. Mirip dengan _website-website screamer _yang biasa kamu lihat di internet.

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apa-apa, Rean malah keluar dari _frame _dengan seribu basa. Tak lama kemudian, Zone muncul di layar.

"Oh... Racchi toh? Apa kabar?" Tanya Zone. "Aku baru bangun tidur.."

"Aku gak tanya," Kataku. "Gimana kabar Yuutsu? Dan kenapa kamu yang dipanggil Rean untuk ngobrol sama aku?"

"Nnnng, Yuutsu sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, tapi belum pulih total. Dia masih sempoyongan, sekarang dia masih istirahat," Kata Zone. "Menunggu keajaiban."

"Yang lain ke mana?"

"Mereka pergi ke ibukota," Jawab Zone. "Racchi sudah tahu kan tentang konser itu? Karena aku gak begitu suka acara kayak gituan, aku gak ikut. Biar sekalian jaga Yuutsu, sama Rean."

"Berarti cuma Reva sama Zero yang ke ibukota, ya?"

Zone mengangguk. Entah kenapa, wajah kantuknya membuatku ingin memukul pipinya dari sebelah kanan.

"Kapan-kapan aku bakal nengok Yuutsu. Jaga dirimu dan yang lainnya baik-baik, oke!" Kataku. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah dari waktu itu tinggal di rumah Yuutsu?"

"Ya, mau gimana lagi, kan..." Kata Zone. "Akhirnya kita semua diperbudak Yuutsu lagi. Kita semua harus ikut bisnisnya, kalau enggak ya diusir."

Aku tertawa kecil dengan puas. "Wah, dia masih kayak dulu aja!"

"Ya, sudah, lain kali aku hubungi lagi. Kalau sempat, aku bakal nengok Yuutsu gak lama lagi. Oke, sampai jumpa, Zone," Lanjutku.

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Racchi," Katanya memelas.

Setelah jaringan terputus, Io juga sudah selesai mandi.

"Racchi, aku sudah selesai mandi," Katanya di seberang ruangan.

"Oke," Jawabku sambil bergegas ke kamar kecil untuk menyegarkan diri.

_To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Turning Inside-out Without Voyage_

Aku dan Io menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih kurang lebih tiga jam dari Buenos untuk sampai ke ibukota Hamondunt. Kami memaklumi karena lalu lintas pasti ramai dengan orang-orang yang ingin menonton konser besar itu, dan bukan cuma dari warga setempat saja. Untuk perjalanan antar kota, kami terpaksa menggunakan jalur darat dengan bus. Kereta sudah sangat padat sehingga kami kehabisan tiket. Alhasil, kita perlu sedikit bersabar karena perjalanan ini pasti panjang.

Sesampainya di lapangan besar yang dapat dijadikan lahan pertempuran itu, kami menunggu antrian untuk masuk. Hal yang berikutnya aku sadari adalah kalau kita lupa beli tiket sama sekali.

"Io... kayaknya kita lupa beli tiket, ya?"

"Eh, iya, ya. Aku bahkan lupa kalau pergi ke konser harus punya tiket."

"Gimana, dong? Cari calo?"

"Jangan lah," Katanya.

Kami panik setengah mampus karena sudah antri tapi ternyata tidak mempunyai tiket masuk. Sementara antrian terus maju, aku menengok bagian pemeriksaan pengunjung, dan benar kalau kita perlu mempunyai tiket untuk masuk. _Ah, sial._

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang pada kami dari belakang. Pakaiannya tampak seragam dengan penjaga gerbang itu, tampaknya ia panitia acara ini juga.

"Ada masalah, kak?" Tanya dia padaku, mungkin karena ia melihatku tampak kebingungan.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, aku langsung nyerocos, "Kita lupa beli tiket."

"Waduh," Katanya. "Kalau gitu, kakak antrinya di gerbang yang satu lagi, di situ masih bisa beli tiket!"

"Oh, syukurlah masih sempat," Gumamku. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Gak usah dipikirkan."

Setelah bertanya di mana gerbang yang melayani pengunjung tak bertiket, aku dan Io bergegas menuju gerbang yang satunya untuk membayar masuk. Aku sempat merasa malu karena percakapan tadi didengar orang-orang yang mengantri, tapi Io tampak biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin, karena ia biasa menyikapi keramaian seperti ini.

Di luar, aku bertemu Lest dan Frey. Dengan penampilan mereka, terlihat sangat mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan warga lokal.

"Oi, Racchi! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" Kata Lest.

"Kenapa kalian di luar?" Tanyaku.

"Jalan-jalan dulu," Balas Frey. Entah ngeles apa kagak.

"Kalian sendiri belum masuk, nih?" Tanya Lest.

"Lupa beli tiket," Jawabku singkat.

"Oh, ya ampun! Seharusnya aku minta _free pass _lebih buat kalian!" Kata Lest.

"Sudahlah, gak apa-apa. Aku pengen nikmatin acara ini sebagai pengunjung aja," Timpalku santai.

"Yah, kalau gitu kita ketemu di dalam, ya?" Kata Lest sedikit menyesal.

"Oke."

Setelah berpisah dengan Lest, kita lanjut memasuki gerbang yang disediakan untuk pengunjung tidak bertiket. Kemudian, kami membayar masuk dan segera mencari tempat yang enak untuk menonton. Dari luar saja, suara-suara penyanyi sudah terdengar. Seharusnya jadwal mereka tampil baru saja dimulai, tapi setibanya aku di sini mereka sudah asyik bernyanyi di atas panggung.

"Racchi, mau cari minuman?" Tanya Io.

"Boleh juga," Jawabku. Lalu, kami mencari ke _stand _di sekitar panggung yang menjual minuman. Setelah mengantri cukup lama, aku memesan segelas _thai tea _dan Io memesan _berry punch _yang dikemas dalam plastik _zip-lock_, membuat kesan unik dan lucu. Sambil menikmati minuman tersebut, kami duduk di _bench _yang terletak di sisi-sisi _venue._

"Gimana, Io?" Tanyaku membuka percakapan. "Apa festival musik menarik buatmu?"

"Yah, menarik," Balasnya sambil terus menyeruput minumannya.

"Yah?"

"Bagaimana, ya. Aku memang suka dengan musiknya, tapi apa orang-orang memang selalu dengar musik seperti ini?"

"Hmmm, karena musiknya asik, jadi lebih seru kalau nikmatinnya bareng-bareng."

"Aku dengar Meg dan Kathina akan tampil, kalau gitu kenapa mereka mau seru-seruan dengar lagu pelan, ya?"

"_Kathina?_"

"Penyanyi yang cukup populer dari Timur."

"Tahu dari mana, tuh?"

"Aku pernah ke Timur."

"Wah, asik tuh. Kok aku gak tau?"

"Sudahlah, gak penting."

Selama mengobrol, aku mencium aroma yang cukup familiar. Wanginya tercium seperti parfum, mungkin dari Io.

"Io, kamu pakai parfum apaan?"

"Oh..." Gumamnya pelan. "Parfum Amber. Memangnya tercium, ya?"

"Iya lah," Jawabku. "Dapat dari mana tuh parfum? Amber?"

"Eh, bukan itu maksudnya," Jawabnya. "Memang namanya parfum Amber. Aku dapat ini dari Timur."

Aku mengatupkan mulut sambil mengangguk. Kemudian, Io berkata lagi, "Ada yang Racchi khawatirkan?"

Entah bagaimana kalimat tersebut ke luar dari mulut Io. Menurutku, ia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut dengan spontan.

"Nggak..." Jawabku lemas. Kemudian, ia membalas perkataanku dengan senyum. _Aneh sekali, _pikirku.

"Sebentar lagi Meg tampil," Kata Io setelah mendengar pembawa acara berkata demikian. "Kita maju, yuk. Mungkin orang-orang di Selphia pasti ada di sana."

"Oh, ayo."

Setelah bersusah payah menerobos ke bagian depan, kami bertemu dengan Lest, Frey, Amber, Doug, dan Xiao Pai. Mereka tampak antusias ingin melihat Meg tampil di Hamondunt.

"Racchi!" Sapa Amber.

"Yang ke sini cuma berlima?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, sisanya masih harus tinggal di Selphia," Jawab Doug. "Sayang banget Dolce gak bisa ke sini."

"Dolce gak mau dateng, padahal udah kami bujuk berkali-kali..." Kata Xiao Pai.

"Hmmm, ya sudahlah..." Ucapku pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, Meg muncul di atas panggung. Seperti biasa, ia membawa harpanya ikut serta ke atas panggung. Baru saja mulai, tapi sorak riuh orang-orang sudah ramai. Aku akui, permainannya sangat mengesankan. Io saja sampai lupa berkedip melihatnya. Seperti yang Io bilang barusan, walaupun suasana ramai dan musik yang didengar sendu, tapi mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya merasa nyaman.

Begitulah, kurang lebih selama tiga puluh menit Meg tampil tanpa bernyanyi. Hari sudah mulai sore.

"_Btw, _Lest, kamu gak ikut tampil di sini?" Tanyaku.

"Kita gak diundang," Balasnya penuh penyesalan. "Harusnya kalian juga bisa ikut manggung, kali."

"Yah, aku bukan panitia."

Semakin sore, pengunjungnya semakin banyak yang datang. Karena aku dan Io sama-sama merasa tidak nyaman, kami terpaksa pulang duluan. Padahal acara masih berlangsung dan semakin malam semakin banyak penyanyi dan DJ keren yang akan tampil.

"Lest, nanti kita ketemu lagi, ya," Ucapku.

"Loh, pada mau bubar?" Kata Lest.

"Iya, lagian juga aku ada perlu," Balasku.

"Wah, sayang banget. Habis acara ini juga kita gak punya urusan di sini, jadi harus cepet-cepet balik ke Selphia."

"Waduh, maaf banget, ya. Kapan-kapan kita ketemuan lagi, oke?"

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya," Kata Io, sekalian pamit.

Begitu ke luar dari _venue_, aku bingung harus mengajak Io ke mana lagi. Begitu melihatnya, Io tampak tersenyum, wajah yang sama yang ia tunjukkan ketika kita duduk di _bench _sambil minum _berry punch_.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku pada Io.

"Kita mau ke mana lagi, nih?" Tanya Io.

Aku berpikir sebentar, karena aku belum memutuskannya juga. Sejujurnya, tidak ada tempat menarik di ibukota. Jadi, sebelum kita berdua pulang ke Buenos, kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang di kota lain.

"Aseton saja, gimana?" Kata Io.

"Kenapa harus di sana?"

"Biar sekalian pulang, karena macet jadi aku putuskan yang dekat-dekat saja."

"Benar juga," Balasku. "Mudah-mudahan saja masih ada kereta yang mau nganter."

Untungnya, begitu kita memesan tiket kereta dari stasiun yang tak jauh dari _venue,_ masih ada tiket tersisa untuk perjalanan ke Aseton. Dengan begini, seharusnya kita tak akan sampai di sana begitu matahari tidak terlihat lagi.

Karena cukup kewalahan, selama perjalanan kami berdua cuma diam seribu basa sambil berusaha untuk tidur.

Sesampainya di Aseton, perasaanku kembali melankolis. Hal yang biasa kurasakan begitu kembali ke suatu tempat yang memang berkesan. Matahari hampir tenggelam, dengan begini perkiraanku ada benarnya juga.

Selanjutnya, karena lupa makan siang, aku menyarankan Io untuk pergi ke tempat makan. Pada saat itu, aku sedang berselera makan daging, makanya aku memberikan usul untuk makan di sebuah tempat makan yang memotong dagingnya sendiri atau _Butchery._ Io jelas tidak punya alasan untuk menolak usulan tersebut.

Karena jarak yang ditempuh tidak akan terlalu jauh (setelah mencari tempat makannya dengan internet), kami pun berjalan menuju _butchery _tersebut. Aku sudah membayangkan begitu sampai di sana dengan kondisi kelaparan, lalu memakan sebuah daging kambing yang dimasak lama.

Dan ketika sampai di sana, aku benar-benar memesan daging kambing yang dimasak lama. Io memesan seporsi _satay_ dan sebotol _Pinot Noir _tanpa alkohol untuk berdua. Sambil menunggu hidangan, kami duduk di samping jendela kaca agar bisa melihat pemandangan. Suasana di dalam dan di luar restoran lumayan senyap, lampu-lampu luar sudah mulai menerangi jalan karena hari sudah hampir malam.

"Tumben sepi sekali, ya. Cuma sedikit kendaraan yang berkeliaran sore-sore gini," Ucapku.

"Mungkin mereka sedang ke ibukota..." Kata Io sambil menuangkan _Pinot Noir _ke gelas, lalu memberinya ke padaku.

"Iya... kenapa bisa gitu, ya? Emang ada apaan sih di konser itu?" Keluhku.

"Dengar-dengar, bakal ada seorang DJ yang populer di internet manggung. Untuk pertama kalinya pula, karena DJ itu belum pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan umum," Jelas Io.

"Wah, umpan keren itu," Timpalku. "Aku sendiri jadi ikut penasaran."

"Tapi, aku penasaran juga kenapa Racchi tiba-tiba mau mengajakku ke konser itu?" Tanya Io tiba-tiba.

"Yah, aku ingin menepati janjiku dulu, bukan?"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku," Katanya. "Sejak awal, kenapa Racchi ingin mengajakku ke luar?"

"Itu... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?" Gumamku. Io tidak menimpali, ia terus menunggu jawabanku dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang penasaran. "Entahlah? Kurasa aku spontan melakukannya.."

"Hoo... begitu?"

Untuk sesaat, tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Sesuatu seperti: _Buset, kenapa gue ngomong kayak gitu? Anjrit, gue sendiri baru sadar kalau gue baru aja ngajak ke luar seorang cewek!_

"Nggak lah, mana mungkin aku melakukannya tanpa alasan," Lanjutku, mencoba _recover _dari perkataanku barusan.

"Hmmm?" Io tampaknya tertarik dengan ucapanku, kali ini ekspresi wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Saat itu, aku berpikir kalau posisiku denganmu adalah sebagai kakak atau orang tua. Aku perlu membuatmu bahagia, makanya aku mengajakmu jalan ke luar. Aku sendiri tidak begitu paham dengan kesukaanmu, tapi peduli amat, deh," Jelasku. Io mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Tapi untuk sekarang, anggap saja aku seseorang yang kamu damba-dambakan untuk mengajak kamu ke luar."

"Eh, dasar," Kata Io, kemudian wajahnya memerah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya kita tidak memliki hubungan darah sama sekali, cuma sekedar garis bangsawan yang kini dikudeta habis-habisan. Entah Io menyadari ini atau tidak, tapi inilah hal yang membuatku gugup selama dengan Io. Makanya aku bilang seperti itu.

"Kita tidak bisa menikah, tahu," Lanjut Io, malah nanggepinnya serius.

"Yah...?" _Siapa tahu?_

Makanan kami akhirnya datang, dan kami berdua menikmati daging yang aduhai itu tanpa ampun. Io menawarkan potongan paprikanya padaku dan memakan habis sisanya. Begitu juga denganku, daging iga kambing itu habis hingga bersisa tulangnya. Untuk sementara, mungkin orang-orang akan melihat kami sebagai bocah kelaparan ketimbang lagi _date._

Aku menuangkan _Pinot Noir _lagi ke gelasku, dan meminumnya sedikit. Setelah itu, aku benar-benar merasa puas dengan makan malamnya. Io juga pasti demikian, tapi gak tau juga apa yang dirasakan oleh karnivora sejati.

"Ayo jalan-jalan lagi," Kata Io padaku.

"Oke, tunggu," Kemudian, aku meminum anggur non-alkohol sampai gelasku habis, lalu bersiap untuk membayar tagihan dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku tak habis pikir mau mengajak Io ke mana lagi.

Setelah ke luar restoran, sambil melihat sekitar, tampak sebuah taman dengan _rooftop _yang sangat unik. Aku mencoba mengajak Io ke sana, dan Io juga tampak tertarik.

Di _rooftop, _aku dan Io melihat pemandangan kota dari atas. Kesanku tetap sama: sebuah kota modern yang menggunakan cahaya buatan yang tidak malu-maluin. Di gang sisi-sisi gedung, terdapat cahaya neon yang membuat kesan klasik. Meski terkesan tidak asri, hanya di taman itu hidup beberapa tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Baru pada saat itu, aku memerhatikan setelan yang digunakan Io. Meski tidak jauh berbeda dari gaya yang biasa ia pakai, tapi Io akan tetap terlihat beda. Io mengenakan sebuah blus warna putih polos, rok biru _navy _sampai lutut dengan stoking dan sepatu _oxford _warna gelap. Itu jelas bukan setelan yang biasa ia pakai sejak dulu.

"Pemandangannya keren, di sini juga sejuk," Gumam Io.

"Oh, kamu menyukainya?"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku baru lihat pemandangan kota seperti ini," Katanya. "Kalau soal pemandangan bagus, Timur gak ada tandingannya."

"Dari tadi bawa-bawa Timur melulu, aku jadi penasaran, tahu."

Io tertawa kecil untuk menimpali perkataanku. Karena hari sudah gelap, Io mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatannya di tangannya. Selama ini, aku belum pernah melihat Io bertarung dengan tangan yang berubah seperti tangan mamalia bercakar yang dibuat oleh kegelapan.

Karena aku lemah terhadap kegelapan, aku mencoba jaga jarak dengannya.

"Racchi, terima kasih," Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena selama ini, hanya kamu yang bertahan dan mau melindungiku. Sampai-sampai diajak ke luar kayak pasangan saja," Katanya, _entah berapa kali juga aku melihat senyuman Io itu._

"Hmmm hmmm," Kataku hampir tertawa. Kemudian, Io memberikan sesuatu dari tasnya ke padaku.

"Anggap saja hadiah," katanya.

Aku membuka bingkisan itu, dan isinya adalah beberapa lembar foto dan sekotak teh _chamomile _yang ia dapatkan... _pasti dari Timur_. Aku menyukai teh, jadi aku senang mendapatkannya.

Hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah kumpulan foto tersebut. Itu adalah fotoku semasa kecil dengan keluargaku. Dari latar belakangnya, aku belum pernah melihat pemandangan ini. Apalagi dengan hadirnya kedua orang tuaku di foto tersebut, seolah aku baru saja melihat bagaimana rupa wajah kedua orang tuaku itu.

"Dari mana kamu dapat foto-foto ini?" Tanyaku.

"Semua itu aku dapat dari Timur," Katanya. "Untuk saat itu, aku tersadar sesuatu..."

"Racchi, apa ada sesuatu terjadi dengan ibu, Cecile Dolgatari, sebelum aku lahir?" Tanya Io. Akhirnya pertanyaan semacam ini muncul juga.

"Yang bisa aku ingat, aku dulu diadopsi Cecile karena kedekatanku dengan Zwill. Saat itu, aku seperti bocah hilang, orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan kakakku menghilang," Jelasku.

"Lalu, siapa sebenarnya ayahku?"

Aku tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ini. Tapi, untuk menjawabnya sangat berat bagiku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau mendengar Zwillinge Dolgatari adalah ayah kandungnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya..."

"Begitukah?" Kata Io. Dengan tangan kanan dipenuhi kekuatannya, dia mengambil sebuah foto lagi dari tasnya dengan tangan kiri.

Setelah menunjukkannya padaku, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seolah sesuatu menjadi jelas sekarang, tapi aku tidak percaya apa yang ditunjukkan foto itu.

Itu adalah sebuah foto pendiri _Luxotics, _tempat aku bersekolah dulu. Yuutsu menggunakan nama itu sebagai nama kelompok kami karena rasa bangganya dengan sekolah. Yang baru aku ketahui, pada foto tersebut ada Zwillinge dan beberapa rekan kerjanya. _Kalau begitu, dialah yang maksa untuk mendirikan sekolah di NA._

Hal yang berikutnya kusadari, di foto ini Zwillinge tampak lebih dewasa. Itu berarti, ingatanku benar adanya.

Tapi... setelah melihat foto keluargaku yang sebelumnya diberikan Io, aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan ayahku. Apa itu berarti orang tuaku pernah bekerja sama dengan Zwillinge? Dan apakah ini alasan aku disekolahkan di Luxotics?

"Racchi, bagaimana pun juga, kamu adalah putera Harukawa," Kata Io. "Dan aku adalah putera Zwillinge Dolgatari."

"Tapi, dari mana kamu menyimpulkan itu?"

"Harukawa berasal dari Timur, dan Dolgatari tinggal di NA," Lanjut Io. "Sewaktu aku menemukan ini di Timur, aku terus mencari-cari data. Kakekku dulu, Jean Dolgatari memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku. Beliau mempunyai anak, dan salah satunya adalah Zwill. Setidaknya, itulah info yang bisa aku dapatkan."

"Ya, aku paham betul," Timpalku.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tak bisa memegang perkataanku sewaktu di klinik," Katanya, sedikit membuatku sedih. "Aku tak perlu menganggapmu sebagai kakak kandung lagi."

_Ya, pada akhirnya pasti begini. Hubunganku dengan keluarga Dolgatari bakal terungkap, dan Io pasti kecewa._

"Begitu, ya..." Gumamku. Aku kembali melihat pemandangan dan merasa sedih dengan akhir yang kudapat sebagai anggota keluarga Dolgatari. Aku bilang begitu karena aku sudah ditolak oleh salah satu penerusnya.

"Sejak lahir, aku dipaksa masuk ke Abyss dan begitu ke luar dari sana, aku sudah ada di rumahmu di Selphia," Lanjutnya. "Lalu, ingatan apa yang masuk padaku saat itu, ya? Yang jelas, aku punya ingatan hidup bahagia dengan ibu di masa kecil. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin berpikir kalau Dolgatari mampu melakukan itu."

"Hmm?" Gumamku bingung. "Apa yang sebenarnya kamu ingin ucapkan?"

"Harukawa, aku pikir bukan Zwillinge yang menghapus ingatanmu dan menjatuhkanku ke _Abyss_," Jelas Io. "Tapi 'penguasa.'"

"Penguasa?" Ucapku bingung. _Apa 'Penguasa' yang ia maksud itu Reva, atau siapa?_

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa penguasa sebenarnya," Kata Io. "Tapi, dengan semua kisah masa lalumu yang tragis dan aku yang dipaksa masuk ke Abyss ini pasti ada kaitannya."

"Berarti... kudeta Cecile Dolgatari juga ada kaitannya dengan semua ini?!"

Io mengangguk.

"Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu siapa kawan dan lawan," Lanjut Io. "Semenjak Viktor jadi raja dan memberikan intruksinya padaku, sekarang sudah hampir jelas siapa yang melakukan semua ini."

"Ada musuh lagi yang tidak kita ketahui, ya..."

"Aku sudah punya bayangannya, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin," Kata Io. "Racchi, kita berdua bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama. Aku yakin itu."

"Tentu saja aku bertanggung jawab atas segalanya," Lanjutku. _Kupikir, hanya aku yang dijadikan titik tumpu semua permasalahan ini. _"Lalu, selepas itu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah? Mungkin hidup bahagia selamanya?" Kata Io. "Tapi, dengan siapa kita akan bahagia, siapa yang tahu, ya, kan?"

Io menunjukkan senyuman terindahnya padaku. Aku pun ikut tersenyum dan sedikit menggumam,

_Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh._

Tak lama kemudian, hujan turun dengan derasnya hingga kami hampir-hampir basah kuyup sebelum sempat mencari tempat berteduh. Karena _rooftop _itu sama sekali tidak memiliki tempat untuk berteduh, maka setelah kami berteduh di pinggiran toko, kami benar-benar sudah basah kuyup.

"Kacau, aku benar-benar gak bisa liat langit," Gerutuku. "Io, kamu gak kedinginan, kan?"

"Gak masalah," Katanya. Io menampakkan senyuman itu lagi, dan perasaanku semakin aneh. Wajahku memerah melihatnya setelah aku bergumam macam-macam sebelumnya.

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba melintas di depan toko dan berhenti di depanku. Seseorang muncul dari mobil itu sambil menggunakan payung berwarna hijau muda, dan berkata, "Waduh, Racchi, Io, ayo masuk ke mobil!"

Orang itu adalah Reva, dia baru saja pulang dari konser besar di ibukota dan kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu kami di sini. Akhirnya, kami dibawa Reva ke rumah Yuutsu dengan mobil yang ia pakai. Di samping kemudi, ada Zero yang menemani Reva sehabis dari konser tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian bisa kehujanan begitu, sih?" Tanya Reva dengan nada keibuannya. Nada yang biasa aku dengar sewaktu di Abyss.

"Dari _rooftop, _di sana gak ada tempat berteduh sama sekali," Jawabku sambil melepas jaket. Untungnya, kausku tidak begitu basah karena tertutup jaket.

"Ya ampun, ada-ada saja," Lanjutnya. "Kalian habis ngapain?"

"Cuma jalan-jalan saja," Jawabku.

"Kalau gak salah di belakang ada handuk kecil, pakai saja. Dari pada kalian kedinginan begitu," Kata Zero dari kursi depan.

Aku menengok ke bagian belakang mobil, dan menemukan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna merah. Aku mengambilnya lalu memberikannya ke Io.

"Racchi gak mau handukan?"

"Rambutku gak terlalu basah karena tudung jaket."

Setelah itu, Io melepas ikat rambutnya dan mulai mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Sepertinya Yuutsu memang terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini sampai-sampai menyediakan handuk di belakang mobilnya.

Saat itu, aku berinterpretasi dengan interior mobil Yuutsu. Tidak aneh jika mobilnya dipenuhi barang-barang Yuutsu yang lucu, serta joknya diganti dengan warna yang lebih menarik. Pegangan setir pun dibalut sebuah handuk berwarna hijau muda yang tampak agak menggelikan bagiku. Di bawah spion tergantung sebuah plakat bergambarkan panda merah, dan di _dashboard _terpampang sebuah aksi figur yang aku tak ketahui. Untuk sebuah mobil, rasanya aku terlalu geli dengan pemandangan interiornya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah mobil perempuan.

"Oh, ya, Reva. Kondisi Yuutsu gimana?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sudah mendingan, tapi kami sarankan untuk istirahat," Jawab Reva. "Anak itu memang ajaib, sembuhnya cepat banget."

"Begitu, ya, syukurlah," Kataku.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di depan rumah Yuutsu. Zone ke luar dari rumah untuk membukakan pagar garasi untuk memasukan mobil. Setelah mobil itu masuk, aku langsung disuruh Reva untuk pergi ke kamar atas. Dia menyarankanku untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaian sebelum makan malam.

"Apa kabar Zone?" Sapaku.

"Baik, aku baru aja masak, loh," Katanya.

"Gak nanya."

Setelah itu, aku dan Io pergi ke kamar atas untuk mengganti baju dan bersiap untuk mandi.

"Racchi, aku dulu yang mandi, oke?" Pinta Io.

"Gak masalah, aku mau lihat kondisi Yuutsu dulu."

Setelah itu, aku mengganti pakaianku (Yuutsu memang menyediakan pakaian laki-laki di lemarinya, entah dengan maksud seperti apa) dan mendatangi kamar Yuutsu. Setelah kuketuk tiga kali, aku dipersilahkan masuk.

"Halo, Yuutsu, apa kabar?"

"Loh, Racchi?!"

"Kenapa kaget begitu?"

"Aku gak tau kamu bakal dateng malem ini," Katanya, masih terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Barusan dari taman. Karena ketemu Reva di jalan, dia menawarkan tumpangan ke sini," Jawabku sambil memasang handuk di kepala. "Lagian tadi juga hujan deras, kayaknya bakal lama."

"Oh, begitu..." Katanya. "Kamu bareng seseorang?"

"Sama Io."

"Walah," Kata Yuutsu.

"Kamu kenapa sih, sebegitunya setelah ketemu Io lagi?"

"Nanti saja penjelasannya, aku masih belum sembuh total, tahu."

"Yang bener..?"

"Asli," Jawabnya singkat penuh penekanan. "Ada banyak hal yang kusadari setelah Miki menghilang."

Karena aku paham maksudnya, aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau perlu, aku juga mau mengajakmu berbicara empat mata denganku. Ini sesuatu yang hanya bakal kita pahami."

"Hahaha, waduh. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu," Ucapku.

"Ya, aku juga bisa mengingatnya," Kata Yuutsu sambil tertawa kecil.

Zone datang dari luar sambil membawa makan malam untuk Yuutsu.

"Racchi, kalau mau makan malam ke bawah saja," Tawar Zone padaku. Yuutsu mengambil makanannya dan langsung menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makasih, tapi aku sudah makan."

"Begitukah? Yah, mau gimana lagi. Aku dinginkan saja untuk besok, gak masalah, kan?" Tanya Zone, dan aku pun mengangguk.

"Sehabis makan aku mau istirahat lagi. Kalian juga, jangan lupa istirahat, ya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, seperti biasanya," Kata Yuutsu.

"Kamu bilang gitu kayak kita baru pertama kali ke sini aja," Ucapku.

"Io kan baru pertama kali ke sini, jadi sampaikan saja pesanku untuknya."

"Oke deh, aku mau mandi dulu. Met malem, ya, Yuutsu, Zone."

"Malam!" Balas Zone dan Yuutsu serempak.

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke ruanganku dan melihat Io yang baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Sambil terus menyisir, dia memerhatikan sebuah layar komputer yang tersedia di kamar tersebut. Bagiku, mesin komputer untuk semua kamar tampak sangat mewah. Tapi bagi orang kaya yang tinggal di Hamondunt, itu bisa jadi sebuah keperluan yang esensial.

Aku cuma mandi untuk menghilangkan bau tak sedap yang ke luar dari tubuhku. Selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit mandi, aku kembali ke kamar dan sudah siap untuk beristirahat.

"Lagi ngapain, Io?" Tanyaku sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Cuma melihat kondisi sekitar," Jawabnya. Melihatku sedang mengeringkan rambut, dia memberikan sebuah sisir besar ke padaku.

"Viktor belum memberikan arahan lagi padamu?"

"Dia malah menyuruhku santai untuk hari ini," Katanya. Sambil menyisir rambutku, aku duduk di sisi ranjang yang tak jauh dari meja komputer.

"Lest gimana, ya? Apa mereka gak kehujanan?"

"Ini hujan pindahan, mungkin ibukota baru saja kehujanan kemarin."

Aku memerhatikan jendela dengan seksama, dan hujan masih ramai turun di luar. Meski demikian, dari ruangan ini tidak terlalu berisik dengan suaranya. Dengan begini, suasananya begitu nyaman dari dalam kamar sementara di luar hujan deras.

Setelah selesai menyisir, Io mematikan komputer dan duduk di sebelahku. Begitu ia duduk, aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya sampai-sampai aku berdebar. _Aneh, _pikirku.

Semakin mendekat, Io menaruh tangannya di sebelahku seolah-olah aku gak bisa bergerak. Dengan begitu, posisi kepalaku dengannya sangat berdekatan. Untuk seketika, aku merasa sangat terancam tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi, dan sekarang makin terasa.

"Racchi, makasih banyak untuk hari ini," Kata Io. "Aku sangat senang, loh."

Karena saking gugupnya, aku cuma mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Kali ini, maaf ya," Katanya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba ceria, namun jauh di belakang pandanganku ia terlihat seperti sangat terharu.

"M-maaf untuk apa?"

Dia tidak menjawabnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia memandangiku, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya menyambar bibirku hingga aku tak sanggup menggerakkan apa-apa. Pada saat itu, pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi buram dan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku bergejolak liar. Setelah tubuhku pasrah terbaring di atas kasur, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu setelah itu.

Aku baru saja mandi, dan entah kenapa aku merasa gerah dan suhu tubuhku bertambah. _Oh, mungkin ini dari nafas Io, _pikirku.

_To be Continued_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: A Tyrant's Helping Hands_

Aku terbangun tidur di waktu yang tidak menyenangkan. Karena lupa memasang gordein, aku bisa melihat jelas di luar masih gelap dari balik jendela. Hujan telah selesai turun dan langit malam terlihat solid. Karena polusi cahaya, aku tak bisa melihat bintang-bintang dengan jelas.

Aku benar-benar merasa linglung saat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa kuingat setelah Io tiba-tiba menciumku, sesuatu yang baru aku rasakan saat ini. Ketika melihat Io yang tertidur di sebelahku, seluruh tubuhnya tampak rileks dan tertidur dengan pulas.

Karena mendengar sesuatu dari lantai bawah, aku jadi penasaran dan memutuskan untuk turun sekalian mengambil segelas air untuk minum. Saat itu, aku merasa haus sekali.

"Racchi, mau ke mana?" Tanya Io tiba-tiba begitu aku turun dari ranjang.

"Loh, belum tidur?" Kataku. "Mau minum air."

"... Ikut," Katanya sambil berusaha bangun. Sambil menuruni tangga, aku mencoba bertanya padanya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh," Kataku pada Io. "Apa kamu ingat sesuatu, tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini?"

"Racchi betul-betul gak ingat?" Tanya Io.

"Seriusan, nggak..."

"Oh..." Kata Io mendesah pendek. "Entahlah, tapi aku sendiri merasa... gimana, ya? Senang sekali..."

"Kamu apain aku?"

"Sudah, lupakanlah. Aku sendiri gak paham."

Aku menatap Io curiga. Setelah sampai di bawah, rupanya para penghuni rumah ini sedang berkumpul. Entah mereka belum tidur sama sekali atau kondisinya sama sepertiku.

"Eh, Racchi ikut berpesta!" Kata Reva.

"Io juga, ayo ke mari!" Ajak Zone.

Setelah mengambil segelas air, aku menghampiri mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Dahulu memang kita biasa seperti ini, tapi bukan pada pukul dua pagi juga.

Begitu duduk di dekat mereka, aku bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang sangat pekat.

"Reva, sejak kapan kamu minum begituan?" Tanyaku. Io duduk di sebelahku sambil mencoba berbicara dengan Yuutsu.

"Dari tadi~" Katanya dengan nada yang sangat melambai. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Aku juga bingung siapa yang ngajarin anak ini minum alkohol," Kata Yuutsu. "Padahal gak ada satupun di antara kita yang mau minum minuman kayak gitu."

"Ah, mana ada? Waktu itu juga kamu sempat ikutan minum kaaan?" Kata Reva. Nadanya tidak sesuai dengan karakternya. Mulai saat ini, _image _Reva yang keibuan hilang begitu saja dengan segelas wiski dan es.

"Ya ampun, ngomongmu melantur sekali," Kata Yuutsu.

"Orang biasanya minum wiski kalau sedang stres berat, memangnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Reva?" Tanya Io.

"Ahehehe ahehehe!" Balas Reva, entah ia tengah tertawa atau kesurupan.

"Ya ampun, pemimpin kita kayak gini," Ucapku pelan.

"Gimana anak buahnya, ya?" Lanjut Yuutsu.

"Anak buah harus nurut sama ketuanyaaa!" Kata Reva sambil menendang Yuutsu tiba-tiba.

"Aduh! Sakit, tahu!" Kata Yuutsu sambil memukul kaki Yuutsu. Kalau begini, perkelahian pasti gak dapat dihindari. Apalagi lawannya sedang mabuk. Aku memang gak suka melihat mereka berkelahi, tapi dalam prinsipku melawan orang mabuk, bagaimanapun caranya, harus dihajar menggunakan bangku ke arah tengkuknya.

Karena tak ada bangku yang bisa dipakai, pada akhirnya aku hanya membiarkan saja keduanya berkelahi. Siapa tahu Reva bisa kembali waras.

Io tiba-tiba meletakkan kepalanya di pahaku dengan posisi setengah tertidur.

"Mau lanjut tidur?" Tanyaku pada Io.

"Nggak..."

Setelah itu, perkelahian Reva dan Yuutsu selesai begitu saja. Yuutsu mengikat Reva dengan tali tambang sehingga Reva tidak bisa bergerak. Memang kalau akal sedang tidak sehat, kita bisa bertarung dengan siapa saja tanpa disadari. Tapi kalau lawannya Yuutsu, gak ada yang bisa ngalahin sekalipun sedang mabuk berat.

"Huh, merepotkan saja!" Keluh Yuutsu sambil kembali ke sofa kesayangannya, lalu meminum segelas air yang terletak di meja dekat sofa itu.

"Ah, Yuutsu~ Jangan tinggalin aku beginiii!" Kata Reva, bulu kudukku merinding berat mendengarnya.

"Abaikan saja lah," Ucap Yuutsu sambil berusaha kembali tidur.

"Kamu gak tidur di kamar?" Tanyaku.

"Aku memang biasa tidur di sini. Coba tanya Zone, dia juga senang tidur di sofa ini."

"Oh, ya sudah.." Ucapku. "Aku cuma khawatir."

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik," Kata Yuutsu. "Gak perlu lagi ada yang dipikirkan. Semua sudah balik lagi ke normal, seperti semula, ya?"

"Ya..."

_Siapa tahu?_

Keesokan harinya, karena Io perlu kembali ke kediaman Harukawa untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang ia simpan di sana, maka kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Walau masih pukul tujuh pagi, suasana rumah sudah cukup ramai dengan musik yang Yuutsu setel di ruang keluarga. Dia memang terbiasa bangun pagi seperti ini sambil minum minuman hangat.

"Io, Racchi. Sudah makan?" Tanya Yuutsu begitu melihat kami di ruang keluarga.

"Yuutsu, kita mau pulang, nih," Ucapku.

"Eh, pulang? Kenapa?"

"Io masih punya pekerjaan di rumah," Jawabku.

"Oh, astaga, dasar anjing pengintai," Gumam Yuutsu. Mungkin maksudnya adalah _anak-anak pemerintahan_.

"Kita pamit dulu, ya, Fujiwara. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami menginap di sini," Kata Io.

"Tunggu, biar aku antar kalian, oke?" Kata Yuutsu.

"Uh- gak perlu repot-repot-"

"Udahlah, jangan sungkan begitu," Kata Yuutsu memotong perkataanku. "Kita sudah lama berteman, bukan?"

"Maksudku, kalau kamu gak keberatan, gak masalah..." Ucapku.

"Hahahahah, Racchi... Racchi..." Ucap Yuutsu. "Kamu masih tetap sama sedari dulu."

"Aku gak bermaksud untuk merubah sifat itu, Yuutsu."

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku bersiap dulu," Kata Yuutsu sambil naik ke lantai atas. "Gak lama, kok, aku ganti baju aja!"

Setelah Yuutsu menghilang dari pandangan, Io bertanya, "Bener, nih, gak apa-apa?"

"Gak perlu sungkan, dia teman baikku dulu dari SMP," Jawabku.

"Akunya yang gak enak," Kata Io. "Apalagi dia baru saja sembuh, masa mau biarin dia nyetir untuk kita?"

"Untuk sekarang, seperti ini hal yang diperlukan Yuutsu," Jawabku. "_Soalnya, dia baru aja kehilangan satu sobat lainnya._"

Yuutsu datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah kami seolah hendak menghentikan pembicaraan. "Ayo berangkat!" Katanya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian santainya dengan baju yang lebih "layak untuk dipakai di luar," kami pun memasuki mobil Yuutsu dan berangkat ke Buenos, ke Node yang terkenal paling hijau dan asri, menuju kediaman Harukawa.

Selama perjalanan, Yuutsu menyetel lagu yang ia sukai di mobilnya. Lagu yang seluruh liriknya tidak bisa kupahami. Hanya saja, melodinya yang lembut dan ketukan yang lamban membuatku merasa rileks mendengarnya.

"Ini lagu siapa?" Tanya Io. Kukira, Io tidak akan penasaran dengan segala sesuatu berbau musik.

"_Aimer,"_ Jawabnya singkat. "Ini penyanyi dari negara asalku dan Racchie, loh,"

"Oh, dari Hamondunt?"

"Bukan, dari Timur," Kata Yuutsu.

"Loh, kamu lahir di Timur juga?"

"Lah, memang apa alasan lain orang tuaku memberi nama 'Fujiwara Kiyuutsu?'"

"Iya, tapi, kalau gitu... kita berdua bener-bener senasib, dong?" Tanyaku.

"Apa sih, ngomong kok gak jelas," Timpalnya. Aku gondok.

Setelah memasuki jalur TOL, Yuutsu mulai menancap gasnya sampai-sampai membuat kami tegang setengah mati. Aturannya hanya menyebutkan batas kelajuan minimal kendaraan, tapi tidak dengan batas maksimalnya. Pantas Yuutsu berani-beraninya ngebut seperti ini.

Sisi baiknya, dua puluh menit kemudian, kita sudah sampai di Buenos. Pagi itu, mataharinya tampak bahagia dan sinarnya betul-betul membuatku nyaman. Di sebuah jalan raya, terdapat _billboard _konser besar yang akan segera dilepas.

"Oh, ya, kemarin kalian pergi ke konser besar itu, kan?" Tanya Yuutsu. "Tau gak yang sponsori acara itu sampai nutupin kebutuhan panitia hingga 70% siapa?"

"Siapa?" Tanyaku. _70%, serius ada perusahaan yang mau sponsorin acara besar gitu dengan niatnya?_

"_Luxotics, _loh!" Kata Yuutsu semangat. "Gila, keren banget, kan?"

"Sekolah kita?"

"Ya ampun, perusahaan induk Luxotics! Kamu gak tahu?"

"Aku belum coba mengingatnya," Jawabku apa adanya.

"Dasar," Gumam Yuutsu. "Maksudku, orang-orang kaya. Mau aja sponsorin acara gituan."

"Kalau untung, ya... gak masalah, kan?" Tanyaku.

"Huh, pikiranmu sama saja kayak mereka," Ucap Yuutsu.

Karena gak begitu paham dengan ucapannya, aku tidak menimpalinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kita sudah sampai di depan kediaman Harukawa. Seolah disambut, di depan pekarangan rumah itu terdapat sebuah koran harian yang dioper dari nona Keith.

Sesudah Io ke luar dari mobil, Yuutsu berkata ke padaku, "Jangan dulu ke luar."

Maka dengan refleks aku pun memberhentikan gerakku. Namun, sebelum aku berkata apa-apa, dia sudah bicara dengan Io, "Io, maaf. Aku ada urusan yang perlu dibahas dengan Racchi. Aku janji gak bakal bawa dia jauh-jauh dari sini dan setelah itu mengantarnya pulang. Gak masalah, kan?"

Io sempat terkejut mendengarnya, lalu melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak merasa terancam, jadi aku diam saja. "Tak masalah," Kata Io.

"Terima kasih," Kata Yuutsu. Setelah aku memberikan kunci rumahnya pada Io, kita berdua pergi menuju suatu tempat.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanyaku.

"Ke bar, yuk," Ajak Yuutsu. "Biar enak ngobrolnya."

"Ada gitu bar yang buka pagi-pagi begini?"

"Yeee, memangnya aku mau mengantar kamu ke Buenos tanpa alasan?" Kata Yuutsu. _Sifat aslinya mulai ke luar, nih._

"Kenapa mesti bar, coba?"

"Gak ada kafe yang buka pagi-pagi begini," Balasnya. "Sambil ngobrol, pengen nyemil juga."

"Oke..." Gumamku tanpa curiga.

Setelah sampai di bar, kami berdua turun dari mobil yang telah diparkir dan memasuki bar pagi tersebut. Di luar dugaan, suasananya nyaman sekali. Meski agak redup, orang-orang sedikit yang datang dan musik yang disetel pagi itu adalah musik _house_ yang lembut dengan irama yang terkesan "nakal."

"Mau pesan apa, Racchi?" Tanya Yuutsu sambil memilih tempat duduk. "Tenang saja, aku yang bayar!"

"Kentang goreng dan susu," Ucapku. Seolah tak percaya, Yuutsu memandangiku tajam sambil mengatupkan mulutnya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Serius?"

"Ya iyalah," Jawabku santai. Mungkin, dia baru dengar ada orang yang mau pesan segelas susu di sebuah bar pagi.

"Oke, terserah," Jawabnya pasrah. Setelah mempersilakanku duduk, dia mendekati barista dan memesan minuman. Begitu ia kembali ke tempat dudukku, ia membawa sebuah kotak kecil berisikan dua puluh batang rokok.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanyaku.

"Sejak Reva mulai banyak minum," Balas Yuutsu singkat. Namanya juga sudah dewasa, aku jadi harus mampu memaklumi kebiasaan anak-anak ini. Yang jelas, jangan sampai mereka mencemari otak-otak polos Zero, apalagi Zone.

"Jadi kamu ke sini juga biar bisa merokok, begitu?"

"Ya, aku bisa dikecam Reva kalau aku merokok di rumah," Katanya. "Apalagi dengan kondisiku seperti ini. Kamu gak masalah, kan?"

"Aku tidak keberatan," Jawabku. "Tapi kalau balik-balik aku jadi alkoholik atau perokok berat, semuanya salahmu, ya."

"Yeee, kamu sendiri, lah. Gimana..." Gumam Yuutsu sambil menepuk-nepuk kotak rokok itu. Dari tadi, aku cuma bisa melihat tingkah Yuutsu sambil sedikit terkejut.

"Oke..." Gumamku. "Terus, apa yang pingin kamu obrolin sama aku?"

"Nanti, ya, tunggu makanannya datang. Biar enak. Aku mau tiduran dulu bentar," Katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya di atas meja. Dia tidak tidur, mungkin hanya kewalahan karena habis menyetir. Kemudian, sambil menunggu, aku hanya diam sambil sesekali mengetukkan kakiku mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan di bar.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan datang dan Yuutsu langsung terbangun. Segelas susu dan kentang goreng besar dihidangkan di depanku, dan segelas _affogato _dihidangkan di depan Yuutsu.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah mau makan es krim?" Tanyaku pada Yuutsu.

"Loh, apa gak masalah?" Tanya Yuutsu dengan wajah sok terkejutnya.

Aku terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Yuutsu dengan tajam, kemudian berkata, "Lupakanlah. Aku cuma agak khawatir."

"Oh, begitu. Makasih udah mau khawatirin aku, ya," Jawab Yuutsu. "Aku paham kok dengan kondisiku sendiri. Kali ini, lebih baik kita fokus dengan apa yang berikutnya bakal terjadi, Racchi."

"Betul, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu."

"Sebetulnya, Racchi... aku di sini ingin membicarakan banyak hal sampai siang hari. Tapi, kurasa waktunya tidak akan cukup. Kuharap, kamu mau mendengar dan menerimanya dengan baik."

"Tenang saja, aku menyanggupi untuk menerima ajakanmu ke sini. Aku sudah siap untuk itu."

Sebelum berkata apa-apa, Yuutsu memakan beberapa potong kentang goreng kemudian menyalakan rokoknya. Sekali menghisap, sekali hembusan. Kemudian menenggak _affogato _yang telah ia aduk.

"Racchi, apa kamu tahu apa itu 'Luxotics' sebenarnya?" Tanya Yuutsu.

"Aku hanya tahu nama itu sebagai suatu perusahaan besar. Aku memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan bahwa perusahaan itu mendanai sekolah kita dulu. Untuk saat ini, hanya itu saja yang aku ketahui."

"Ya, semua pernyataanmu tepat, kok," Timpal Yuutsu. "Tapi, perusahaan besar seperti ini pasti selalu saja terikat dengan sindikat. Jika kasus itu mulai berkaitan dengan politik, pemerintah selalu dikambing hitamkan. Padahal, perusahaan ini jelas-jelas berkaitan."

"Kalau gitu, acara konser kemarin itu merupakan konspirasi?"

"Bisa jadi," Jawab Yuutsu sambil mengambil hisapan kedua. "Sayangnya, masalah ini hanya diketahui oleh elite pejabat dan golongan pemerintah. Makanya, masyarakat umum sini gak ada yang tahu."

"Uh, apa gak masalah membicarakan ini denganku?"

"Kamu berhak mendengar ini," Kata Yuutsu. "Aku tidak akan membicarakan soal ini saja. Aku memberitahu perihal ini dahulu supaya nanti kamu paham."

"Seperti menyatukan potongan _puzzle, _ya?"

Yuutsu mengangguk kecil dan mengambil hisapan berikutnya. Di antara hisapan itu, ia sesekali menyeruput atau menenggak langsung _affogato _-nya.

"Poin berikutnya adalah Zwillinge dan Harukawa," Kata Yuutsu, sejujurnya aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Belakangan ini aku baru melihat foto pendiri Luxotics yang diberikan Io. "Jika diperhatikan, Dolgatari berasal dari Northern Area dan Harukawa berasal dari Timur, kan."

"Betul..." Gumamku.

"Kira-kira, apa yang terjadi, ya?" Tanya Yuutsu. "Gimana menurutmu, Racchi?"

"Masalah internasional?"

"Oh, wow. Kamu bisa kepikiran sampai situ? Aku benar-benar tidak salah mengajakmu bicara, hahaha!" Ucap Yuutsu puas, kemudian melanjutkan menghisap rokoknya.

"Tapi kalau begitu, apa yang diinginkan mereka dari kerja sama ekonomi itu?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, _membangun Hamondunt,_" Balasnya.

"Membangun, huh..." Gumamku. "Berarti, negeri ini sedang dimanfaatkan oleh Timur dan Northern Area?"

"Kira-kira, kenapa?"

"Biasanya, negara dimanfaatkan seperti itu karena sumber daya yang melimpah. Menanamkan saham asing untuk membangun negara dan mendapat deviden dari sini. Kalau gitu, negara ini adalah negara bentukan, ya?"

"Masuk akal, tapi kurang tepat," Jawab Yuutsu. "Seandainya kamu adalah pendiri Hamondunt, itulah yang akan terpikir olehnya pertama kali. Daripada menyatukan rakyatnya, dia akhirnya menyerah dan tunduk pada Timur dan NA."

"Karena saking ganasnya kriminal di sini, ya."

"Betul. Dengan adanya bantuan dari Timur dan NA, kriminal itu dapat dibekukan. Pada akhirnya, kemerdekaan negeri ini merupakan pemberian."

Aku mengangguk paham dan memutuskan untuk meminum susu segar yang belum kusentuh. Sambil sama-sama nyemil kentang goreng, Yuutsu memadamkan rokoknya dan menyalakan batang rokok yang lain. Mulai titik ini, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"Sebelum dilanjutkan... Kurasa bukankah masuk akal mengapa kita ada di Hamondunt, bukan di Timur?"

"Iya..." Jawabku. "Harukawa, kamu, dan beberapa keluarga lainnya pindah kemari supaya bisa mengawasi perusahaannya di sini, bukan?"

"Iya, tepat sekali."

"Tapi, kenapa sekolah Luxotics ditempatkan di Northern Area? Tempat itu bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk sebuah pembangunan."

"Tentu saja, melindungi dan _menyabot_ anak-anak dari negeri ini."

"Niat menjajah?!" Ucapku kaget. "Dengan begitu, anak-anak yang disekolahkan di NA malah tidak memiliki minat untuk kembali ke negara asalnya dan mengabdi!"

"Justru sebaliknya, kesadaran mereka tinggi sekali," Ucap Yuutsu. "Aku paham kalau hal itu berlaku pada Rachel Cecile, Ratu NA sekarang. Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, banyak yang mengecap Rachel Cecile pengkhianat dan para pelajar yang disekolahkan di NA kembali ke negaranya sampai teknologi berkembang semaju ini."

_Kalau begitu, kasus kudeta Cecile Dolgatari sekarang ada kaitannya dengan Luxotics atau Hamondunt?_

"Lalu, poin terakhir..." Kata Yuutsu. "Apa kamu gak heran dengan tidak adanya peran Norad dalam kasus ini?"

"Ah, iya, ya... kenapa?"

"Coba pikirkan baik-baik. Aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban," Kata Yuutsu. "Aku akan menunggumu berpikir sambil menghabiskan kopi dan rokok. Setelah itu, kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan ajukan."

_Kenapa Norad tidak terlibat dengan Luxotics?_

_Bukankah aneh kalau Zwillinge memiliki kekuatan 'magis' yang tidak dimiliki Northern Area, Timur, dan Hamondunt?_

_Apa motif lain Zwillinge memberikan kekuatannya pada kami, yang kala itu sedang bersekolah di Northern Area?_

_Kenapa Yuutsu menceritakan semua ini padaku?_

"Kuberitahu dua hal..." Kata Yuutsu setelah menghembuskan asap rokok. "Norad pada awalnya adalah negara yang penuh dengan kekuatan magis, _runes, _namun kini kekuatannya hampir berkurang dan Ventuswill sudah kewalahan melestarikan kekuatan itu.

Yang kedua, Hamondunt adalah negeri yang sangat maju dari bidang teknologinya. Hampir tak pernah tersentuh kekuatan magis seperti itu," Lanjutnya. "Kalau dibandingkan, apa kesimpulannya?"

Sejujurnya, jika hanya membandingkan kedua hal tersebut, sulit untuk menyimpulkannya. Kalau pun ada (dan terburu-buru), maka kesimpulannya Norad tidak pernah berhubungan sama sekali dengan Hamondunt.

Jika pada mulanya Hamondunt adalah buatan Luxotics, atau NA dan Timur, maka apakah Norad sedang mengalami semacam persekusi pada masanya?

Tapi kali ini pun, Norad diizinkan untuk mendatangi festival musik di Hamondunt. Sampai-sampai mengundang Margareth segala. Ini berarti, sebetulnya tidak ada yang pernah dikucilkan karena melakukan pelanggaran berat. Tidak, justru hal semacam itu memang tidak pernah ada sejak awal.

"Bagaimana, sudah menemukan kesimpulan?" Tanya Yuutsu.

"Entahlah, lagipula baru sekitar semenit kamu menyuruhku untuk berpikir. Aku masih sedikit kurang paham, sih."

"Intinya adalah, ketiga negara itu hendak menahan Norad. Karena seperti yang kita ketahui, Norad itu penuh dengan kekuatan tidak masuk akal. Sementara pimpinan Luxotics saat ini, sampai sekarang sedang mempersiapkan pertahanan untuk menghadang 'bencana besar.'" Jelas Yuutsu.

"Bencana besar?" Ucapku bingung. "Apakah semacam munculnya kekuatan baru yang setara Dewa?"

"Bisa jadi…" Gumam Yuutsu sambil menjentikkan rokoknya di atas asbak. "Luxotics sudah ada pada saat Zwillinge Dolgatari masih hidup. Pasti dia memikirkan sampai sejauh itu untuk menahan bencana tersebut. Masalahnya adalah… kita tidak tahu pasti bencana itu akan berwujud seperti apa."

"Apalagi, kita semua pernah secara tidak langsung berhubungan dengannya, kan…"

Bola mata Yuutsu mengarah ke suatu sisi bar tersebut sambil sedikit berpikir. Karena aku baru mengetahui tentang hal ini, aku jadi tidak bisa menyimpulkan seperti Yuutsu.

"Kalau begitu…" Gumam Yuutsu. "Untuk apa Zwillinge menciptakan Gems of Spirit?"

"Untuk menahan bencana tersebut, ya?"

"Begitukah? Jadi selama ini yang telah kita lalui merupakan kesalahpahaman?"

"Ya… menurutku ingatan kita yang hilang bukan karena Zwillinge."

"Huh..? Aku tak pernah mengalami hilang ingatan sebelumnya, kok, Racchi."

"Apa kamu yakin?" Tanyaku. "Aku juga sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Kemudian aku menemukan ingatanku, tapi ternyata palsu. Sampai saat ini pun, aku sendiri tak yakin dengan ingatanku ini."

"Oh, memangnya ingatan itu bisa sampai sepenting itu, kah?" Tanya Yuutsu.

"Kupikir begitu," Jawabku. "Meskipun begitu, sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa memastikan apa yang harus kulakukan berikutnya."

"Hmmm, ya sudah, pikirkan saja itu baik-baik," Ucap Yuutsu sambil mematikan rokoknya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Setelah mengantarmu pulang, ingat baik-baik yang akan kuucapkan di mobil, oke?"

"Uh, baiklah," Jawabku dengan ragu.

Setelah membayar tagihan, kami berdua kembali ke mobil untuk pulang. Dari tadi aku cukup bingung dengan perkataan Yuutsu barusan, kenapa dia mengatakan seperti itu sebelum informasinya disampaikan? Bisa jadi sebagai peringatan, dan apapun yang ia sampaikan nanti akan sangat vital. Terutama mengenai segala hal yang telah kita semua lalui.

Seharusnya waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai ke rumahku dari bar tersebut hanya memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Tapi sudah lima belas menit berlalu, Yuutsu belum juga berkata apa-apa padaku. Karena tidak terlalu peduli juga, aku hanya bisa bersabar menungguinya membuka mulut.

Hingga akhirnya sudah sampai di Node perumahanku, Yuutsu mulai membuka mulut. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan lirih,

"_Bantu aku melenyapkan orang-orang di rumahku._"

Kalimat tersebut datang tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dan tubuhku seketika. Bulu kuduk merinding tegang dan telingaku terasa geli menangkap frekuensi suara Yuutsu.

"_Aku memang membenci orang kaya… tapi lebih dari itu, aku paling benci pengkhianat._"

Setelah itu, aku turun dari mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa setelah Yuutsu membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Seolah baru teringat, kemudian aku menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya. Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi gadis itu, _sudah lama kehilangan kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri._


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter V. Main Tritagonist_

"Aku pulang," Ucapku setelah membuka pintu rumah, kemudian aku melepas dan menyimpan sepatu botku di rak yang ditaruh dekat pintu. Tanpa menunggu sambutan apapun, aku memasuki ruang makan untuk meminum segelas air.

"Selamat datang," Sapa Io begitu aku memasuki ruang makan. Di sebelahnya terletak sebuah laptop yang sudah ditutup, barangkali ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan sedang beristirahat.

"Sudah makan siang?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang—barangkali aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk berdua.

"Belum," Jawab Io. "Dari tadi aku mengira-ngira, kapan Racchi bakal pulang. Makanya aku tidak banyak melakukan apa-apa."

"Begitu, ya? Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang memasak," Timpalku tanpa curiga. Setelah menenggak segelas air, aku menyiapkan celemek dan bahan-bahan serta peralatan masak. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada pesan dari seseorang untukku?"

"Cuma Nona Keith yang biasa memberikan korannya, dan tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun dari Northern Area, ataupun Selphia."

"Begitukah? Kau banyak ngobrol dengan nona Keith?" Tanyaku, basa-basi.

"Tidak juga, paling sedikit meracau."

"Ngomong ngaco? Kamu ngomongin apaan sama Nona Keith?"

"Gak penting juga, sih…" Jawab Io santai. "Basa-basi biasa, sekalian memperkenalkan diri."

"Oh, baguslah, kuharap dia tidak berpikir macam-macam."

"Apa?"

"Nggak, lupakan," Jawabku, mencoba kembali fokus pada masakanku.

Sambil memasak salmon asap, aku mencoba memikirkan perkataan Yuutsu yang terlontar begitu ia menurunkanku dari mobilnya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti _pengkhianat, _lalu ia juga berkata sesuatu yang berasal _dari rumahnya._ Apa maksudnya hal itu mengarah pada Reva, Rean, Zero, dan Zone? Tapi jelas hal ini di luar ingatanku, karena mereka merupakan _teman baik _Yuutsu sejak SMP—termasuk aku. Yang benar saja, sulit dipercaya kalau Yuutsu menganggap kami—kecuali aku—sebagai pengkhianat.

Kalaupun muncul sesuatu di luar sepengetahuanku itu, aku sendiri belum tahu, dan mungkin tidak akan berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Misalnya, permasalahan internal yang tentu saja aku tidak ketahui yang dialami oleh salah satu pihak. Atau kemungkinan lain, perkataan Yuutsu tadi tidaklah deduktif. Rumah yang bisa saja ia maksud dapat berupa sekolah, perusahaan, ataupun rekan kerja, dan sebagainya. Aku sering tidak mudah memahami pergerakan dan taktik yang dipakai orang itu. Hal ini mengingatkanku saat aku kembali lagi ke dunia ini, yang mana merupakan ulah Yuutsu.

Hanya saja, aku betul-betul merasakan perasaan terancam itu. Begitu aku memeriksa raut wajahnya ketika membicarakan hal tersebut, wajahnya kosong, tanpa semangat yang biasa dimilikinya. Dengan begini, masih belum jelas ia tengah bermasalah dengan siapa, namun tampaknya ini masalah yang sangat serius. Dia memercayaiku dengan permasalahan ini, maka sewajarnya aku akan berusaha mendukung Yuutsu sebisa mungkin. Mulai saat ini, aku akan mencoba memaafkannya dari tragedi yang telah lampau.

Begitu aku hendak mengambil pisau untuk memotong daging, tubuhku ditahan. Dari depan, aku sudah menyadari bahwa Io tengah memelukku, kemudian menciptakan refleks yang membuat tubuhku terdiam sesaat. Walau sesaat, namun terasa lama.

"Apa Racchi… sedang memiliki masalah?" Tanya Io dengan lirih, sambil memeluk pinggangku erat sekali.

"Aduh, kaget tahu!" Keluhku sambil mengendurkan persendian lenganku. "Aku juga bingung menyimpulkannya."

"Begitu, ya? Coba pikirkan kembali baik-baik, Racchi…" Kata Io. "Jawabannya tak akan menyimpang jauh kok."

"Memangnya apa yang kamu tahu?" Tanyaku. Sampai saat ini aku menghentikan aktivitas memasakku, dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak merasa geli dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Io.

"Yuutsu tidak pernah menyembunyikan keinginannya," Jelas Io. "Jika ia merencanakan sesuatu, tentu saja ia akan membiarkan rekannya memahami apa yang dia inginkan. Dengan begitu, dia bisa mendapat output terbaik."

Sejenak aku terdiam meresapi perkataan Io tersebut, menanggapi dengan sesuatu seperti, "Oh, iya, benar juga!" di dalam hati. Tapi dengan membenarkan pernyataan tersebut, berarti Yuutsu memang memiliki permasalahan dengan salah satu dari kita, _Luxotics? _Mengapa, dan bagaimana kita harus menyelesaikan ini?

Dan lagi, aku masih belum menemui titik terang dari hasil pembicaraanku dengan Yuutsu di kafe. Seolah ia mengindikasikan bahwa kita sedang berada dalam masalah besar. Tapi, menurutku itu semua terlalu cepat, dan sulit dipercaya. Fakta bahwa aku terlibat dengan perusahaan Luxotics memang secara tidak langsung menyeretku pada permasalahan yang aku tak ketahui ini, hanya saja aku belum siap. Hal ini terdengar sangat mendadak.

_Atau ini yang diinginkan oleh Zwillinge?_

"AH!"

Belum sempat berpikir lebih panjang, tiba-tiba Io mengangkat tangannya hingga mengenai dada sekaligus ketiakku, maka dengan refleks aku menghindar dari tangan itu dan tak sengaja menggamparnya.

"M-maaf, gak apa-apa, kan?" Ucapku.

Tidak ada balasan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Io membuka mulut sambil menahan lengannya yang terkena tamparan tadi, "Nggak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengganggu Racchi lagi, silahkan lanjutkan acara memasaknya."

Setelah itu, Io kembali ke meja makan dan membuka laptop. Dengan masih merasa terkejut, aku juga merasa bingung dengan tingkahnya barusan. _Seperti bukan Io yang kukenal._

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan masakanku, Io sudah berkata dari seberang meja, "Racchi, ada panggilan dari Kiel dari sini!"

Tanpa sempat berpikir apa-apa, aku langsung meninggalkan tempat masak itu dan bergegas untuk menjawab panggilan dari Norad. Begitu aku terima, yang tampak di layar hanya Lest seorang.

"Halo, Racchi, apa kabar?" Sapa Lest di seberang laptop.

"Hai, Lest. Aku baik-baik aja, ada masalah apa nih?"

"Barusan, ada kiriman surat ke rumahmu di Selphia. Makanya aku menghubungimu!"

"Surat, huh… dari siapa dan kenapa harus ke Selphia?"

"Tentu saja karena pengirim belum tahu kalau Racchi sedang 'bertugas' di Hamondunt, kan?" Jelas Lest. "Pengirim surat cuma memberikan keterangan alamatnya, dan ia juga berasal dari Hamondunt. Mau kubacakan?"

_Dari Hamondunt, dan ia mengirim surat ke padaku di Selphia?_

"Ermm… tak perlu, Lest. Biar aku datang ke sana, aku akan mengambil suratnya." Bicara seperti itu, aku langsung ditatap dengan tajam oleh Io.

"Wah, asik, Racchi mau datang!" Kata Lest, tiba-tiba jadi kekanak-kanakkan. "Baik, kutunggu, ya! Aku juga bakal kabarin Dolce soal ini!"

"Heh," Tegurku. "Jangan. Biar _surprise._"

"Oh, ya… tipikal Racchi…"

"Hehehe. Nggak perlu, ding. Bilangin aja, Lest. Aku juga lagi kangen-kangennya, nih."

Lest tertawa lepas, kemudian menyudahi pembicaraan dan mendo'akanku agar selamat di perjalanan. Aku mengaminkannya, dan bilang pada Lest kalau aku akan berangkat setelah makan siang. Dia mengiyakan, lalu pamit dan menutup panggilannya.

"Racchi mau pergi ke Selphia?" Tanya Io seolah tak percaya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau dengar barusan tadi."

"Hmm, baguslah, kukira Racchi bakal minta dibacakan suratnya," Kata Io. "Racchi juga berpikiran sama, bukan? Pengirim surat tidak mengirim suratnya ke mari, berarti ini dari selain Yuutsu dan kawan-kawanmu."

"Iya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Atau dari Ibu?"

_Benar juga! _Cecile Dolgatari belum mengetahui keberadaanku di Hamondunt, dan untuk menghindari kecurigaan makanya ia menuliskan surat tanpa nama pengirim dan mengirimkannya dari sini ke Selphia.

"Apa sebaiknya aku segera bergegas?"

Io mengatupkan mulutnya dan memegang perutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Aku tertawa kecil dan membalas tingkahnya, "Baiklah, sehabis makan siang saja seperti rencana, ya."

Setelah salmon asap tersebut siap dihidangkan, Io mendapati lagi sebuah panggilan dari laptop tersebut. Kali ini berasal dari Viktor, Io menerima panggilan tersebut sambil memakan ikan salmonnya. Aku sendiri masih menyiapkan _mousse _rasa talas yang telah kubuat sebelumnya, kupotong dan kusajikan di atas pisin kecil.

"Siang, Nona Io," Sapa Viktor di seberang layar. _Sejak kapan dia berbicara sopan begitu?_

"Siang, Viktor. Ada perlu apa lagi?"

"Sebenarnya ini di luar pekerjaan kita, makanya mohon maaf aku menghubungimu di jam istirahat seperti ini."

"Tidak masalah, tapi apa yang membuatmu menghubungiku di saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Akan kuceritakan, jadi silahkan sambil bersantap siang. Kakakmu mana? Sepertinya ia juga akan tertarik mendengar ini."

Begitu Viktor selesai bicara, aku muncul di layar sambil memberikan _mousse _ke pada Io. Aku mengambil makananku dan menyantapnya sambil ikut nimbrung.

"Ah, itu dia! Baik, aku mulai,ya.

Belakangan ini aku tertarik mengumpulkan informasi tentang Norad. Negara yang terkenal dengan _tanah runes, _beberapa saat yang lalu aku datang ke sana tanpa kunjungan resmi—ya, liburan. Sejujurnya tidak ada yang mencurigakan di sana, bahkan aku menikmati kunjunganku. Tapi ada penelitian yang baru kubaca baru-baru ini, mengatakan bahwa Norad _diblokade. _Sejujurnya aku bingung dengan hal itu, karena Norad tampaknya tidak menutup diri. Infrastrukturnya bagus, dan hubungan luar negerinya juga sepertinya aman-aman saja. Hanya saja, bagi Keamanan Global hal ini tidak diakui, dan bersikeras menyatakan Norad diblokade. Mungkin semacam perang dingin, tapi tak pernah ada penelitian tentang ini di Norad."

"Setahuku, Norad memang kekurangan diplomat, bisa jadi ini memperparah kondisi hubungan negaranya," Timpalku.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya bukan itu permasalahan utamanya," Balas Viktor. "Aku menemukan manuskrip yang membahas tentang _Forest of Beginning._ Karena Racchi tinggal di Selphia, kamu pasti paham soal ini, kan?"

"Oh, ya…" Jawabku, sambil meletakkan sendok di atas piring. "Di sana, monster yang dikalahkan akan kembali ke tempat bernama _Forest of Beginning, _bahasa di sana menyebutnya _Hajimari no Mori. _Mereka tidak akan terbunuh karena semua senjata di sana dilapisi sihir bernama _Tamitaya,_ aku sendiri tidak tahu gimana kalau monster mati dengan senjata biasa."

"Nah! Tamitaya ini, konon dikuasai oleh orang-orang yang katanya, _awet muda,_" Lanjutnya.

"Awet muda?" Gumamku.Aku sempat terpikir Zwillinge, namun dia tak hanya awet muda. Alur pertumbuhannya rusak sehingga ketika tubuhnya sudah dewasa, dia dapat kembali ke masa di mana remaja sedang mengalami puber.

"Orang yang telah menciptakan tamitaya tidak akan berumur, begitu sihirnya tercipta mereka akan tetap dalam kondisi mereka seperti saat itu," Jelas Viktor. "Untuk menjaga keteraturan antara dunia _Forest of Beginning _dengan dunia nyata sepertinya memakan metabolisme pertumbuhan mereka."

"Hmmm, begitu ya, masuk akal. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah sampai-sampai mau melibatkan kami?" Tanya Io.

"Ada sebuah anomali," Jawab Viktor dengan penjedaan. "_Forest of Beginning _saat ini dapat terhubung dengan dunia alam bawah, atau _Abyss. _Begitu pembatas mereka hancur, tentu saja akan terjadi kekacauan. Gerbang pemisah atau simpelnya, _gate, _antara _Forest of Beginning _dengan dunia nyata juga akan kacau, dan _Abyss _dapat terhubung dengan dunia nyata. Kalau itu terjadi, _Abyss _akan memorakporandakan dunia. Seperti sesuatu yang tak seharusnya terjadi, begitu. Alasan mengapa Norad diblokade kini sudah menjadi logis, dan tentu saja informasi ini sangat rahasia.

Lalu, alasanku menghubungi kalian karena kalian sedang berada di Hamondunt. Di negara itu, ada tugu tersembunyi yang tidak terdeteksi teknologi navigasi. Tugu itu adalah Tugu Tamitaya, dan tentu saja dijaga dan dirawat dengan ekstra hati-hati oleh orang-orang awet muda itu beserta keluarganya."

"Tugu Tamitaya? Baru dengar," Gumamku.

"Beruntungnya aku diizinkan untuk mengetahui ini dan dapat memberi informasi pada kalian," Ucap Viktor di seberang laptop. "Yang kuinginkan hanya kabar tugu itu. Sepertinya pertanda kekacauan itu sudah tampak, apalagi produksi _runes _di Selphia sudah gersang."

"Memangnya, apa saja yang jadi pertanda besar kalau kehancuran itu sudah dekat?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau itu, tidak ada catatan yang menuliskannya," Jawab Viktor. "Kalau aku, yang tengah berperan sebagai pemimpin negara, memakai logika kekosongan kekuasaan. Menurutmu, kenapa suatu rakyat bisa memberontak?"

_Aneh, tapi pemikiran yang menarik._

_Tapi, jika seandainya ini benar…_

"Baiklah, mungkin kita akan memeriksanya sesegera mungkin. Kau tahu posisi tugu itu berada, bukan?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, ya. Tugu itu berada di Hamondunt. _Berseberangan dengan perumahan dermaga, sebelah Timur hutan ek, berada di sebelah Barat delta, dan sama sekali tidak menghadap matahari ketika mencapai ufuk tertinggi._"

Sambil mendengarkan instruksi dari Viktor, aku membuka peta melalui kacamata yang sudah teradaptasi dengan teknologi domestik. Ketika mendengar _perumahan dermaga, _yang terbayang olehku yakni kota Geovann, tak jauh dari ibukota dan terletak dekat teluk. Jika _hutan ek _yang dimaksud merupakan Kawasan Lindung Fyer-Robben, maka Geovann merupakan kota yang tepat. _Sebelah Barat Delta… _di sebelah selatan Geovann memang dialiri sungai dari pegunungan Briggs sampai laut, bermuara di dekat Kotamadya Geovann.

"Kalau melihat peta, mudah bukan? Yang terakhir ini, yang membuatku bingung, apakah tugu tersebut miring atau bagaimana?"

Sambil mengunyah makanan, aku dan Io terus berpikir. Bisa jadi tugu itu terletak di sebuah patahan atau lereng gunung. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu bentuk tugu tersebut, makanya aku tak paham apa yang dimaksud dengan _menghadap matahari._

"Garis khatulistiwa," Kata Io. "Tugu itu tidak terletak di tempat yang berada di garis khatulistiwa."

"Kalau begitu, kalian sudah tahu harus ke mana, bukan?" Tanya Viktor.

"Geovann…" Gumamku.

"Ya, aku juga setuju."

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengamankan negara tersebut adalah dengan menjaga kelestarian tugu itu," Kata Viktor. "Kalau semua aman, seluruh dunia bisa mencapai kedamaian."

"Ya, tuan Viktor," Ucapku nyinyir. "Aku akan pastikan semua ini bisa pulih."

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya secara pribadi untuk kalian berdua. Oh, ya… dua hal lagi," Kata Viktor. "Kemungkinan besar Cecile Dolgatari melarikan diri ke sana. Maksudku, dia berasal dari Hamondunt, dan tidak sedikit kemungkinan kalau dia sedang ada di sana sekarang."

"Terima kasih banyak atas infonya," Jawabku. "Lalu yang kedua?"

"Aku sempat bertemu dengan peneliti yang benar-benar bagian dari orang awet muda tersebut. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua ini, jadi aku ingin kalian berdua bertemu dengan keluarga Yura. Kediaman mereka dekat dengan lokasi Tugu Tamitaya, kuharap kalian berpenampilan layak sebelum bertandang, oke?"

"Baik, baik. Aku paham."

"Aku ucapkan selamat jalan," Ucap Viktor. Dengan demikian, selesailah sambungan Viktor pada kami.

Begitu menghabiskan makanan, sepertinya pikiranku sudah mulai berjalan. Semuanya sudah lumayan jelas.

"Racchi, sepertinya ada yang tidak masuk akal," Ucap Io, sama ketika ia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Bagaimana bisa _Forest of Beginnings _tadi, memiliki pembatas dengan _Abyss? _Bukankah keduanya merupakan dua dunia yang amat berbeda?"

"Seolah-olah mereka memiliki dimensi yang sama, begitu, ya?"

Sebelum aku memikirkan soal ini, aku benar-benar masih kelabakan mendengar teori Viktor. Seandainya benar, maka _dunia memang sudah mau tamat. _Maksudku, pantas saja Yuutsu belakangan ini sering bepergian antar dimensi—dunia nyataku, dan memang ia sering pergi entah ke mana. Mengatakan bahwa ada pengkhianat di rumahnya, namun aku belum paham sampai situ.

Jika Abyss benar-benar akan kacau karena kehilangan seorang pemimpin, maka hal ini sudah terjadi. Bagaimana bisa _Intention of Abyss _mulai meninggalkan singgasananya? Kalian paham siapa maksudku, tapi untuk apa dia ke luar?

"Tidak nyaman? Gangguan?" Gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Hah?" Timpal Io.

"L-lupakan. Lagipula, menurutku lebih penting memikirkan apa yang perlu dilakukan agar tidak terjadi kekacauan tersebut."

"Benar, sih…" Jawab Io. "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita memang perlu melihat kondisi Tugu Tamitaya itu. Selanjutnya, kita rencanakan lebih lanjut lagi."

"Baiklah… tapi kini aku harus ke Selphia terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya surat itu memang mengindikasikan kondisi yang sesuai dengan saat ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi duluan ke sana. Untuk mengefektifkan waktu."

"Tak apa, nih?"

"Gak masalah," Kata Io. "Tapi jangan terlalu lama, nanti aku akan merindukan Racchi."

"Yah elah, bisa-bisanya…"

Setelah merapikan peralatan makan, aku dan Io bersiap untuk berangkat. Menyiapkan senjata sangat vital, aku sedikit menyarankan Io untuk 'memanaskan' kekuatannya. Setelah bersiap, kami ke luar dari rumah. Sebelum berangkat, aku memang terbiasa untuk tidak mengunci pintu. Terima kasih ke pada Nona Keith yang mau menjaga kediaman Harukawa. Setelah pamit pada Nona Keith, aku juga pamit pada Io.

"Aku akan menjemputmu secepat aku bisa," Ucapku.

"Ya, dan aku akan menunggu," Timpal Io.

Lalu, kami berdua melangkah menuju takdir kami masing-masing, melangkah beriringan dengan arah yang berbalik.

_To be Continued_


	7. Final Chapter

_Final Chapter. Presage Flower_

Belakangan aku teringat kalau di Hamondunt tengah diadakan pesta rakyat. Kosakata ini merupakan bahasa otentik milik Yuutsu, maksudnya pemilihan umum. Ini berarti presiden Hamondunt akan diganti, begitu juga dengan para Dewan serta Parlemen. Hal itu baru aku sadari ketika melihat spanduk-spanduk kampanye yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah dilepas selama perjalanan. Ini berarti pemilihan sudah usai, dan tinggal menunggu hasil.

Aku memang tidak memiliki banyak ingatan di Hamondunt, tapi aku punya target.

Sesampainya di pintu kastil Selphia, perasaanku kembali nostalgia, ini wajar karena sifatku yang memang seperti itu. Begitu memasukinya, entah perasaan senang sedih aku bertemu dengan kawan-kawanku, atau itu merupakan awal masalah baru.

Hari sudah sore, dan rupanya Lest sudah menunggu di depan ruangan Ventuswill. Seperti biasa, wajahnya secara otomatis terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagiku. Hampir selalu ada rasa untuk mencerca dirinya itu, tapi untuk saat ini, rasanya aku terlalu terbebani dengan masalah besar sampai-sampai tak memiliki waktu untuk bercanda. Dan lagi, mengapa selalu dia yang menyambutku kalau aku kembali lagi ke Selphia?

"Akhirnya datang juga, kau baik-baik saja di sana, kan?" Sapa Lest sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini baik-baik saja, kok. Tau gak, aku sempet kehujanan waktu balik dari konser waktu itu." Balasku, sambil berusaha basa-basi sedikit.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau masih sehat. Kalau Dolce ikut ke sana, pasti suasananya bakal jauh lebih menarik!"

"Memangnya, kalian tidak kehujanan saat itu, ya?"

"Tidak, kita sudah kembali ke penginapan saat itu. Kita memang gak berniat untuk mengikuti acaranya sampai habis. Rawan."

"Oooh, ya, ya," Timpalku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Suratnya kukembalikan ke rumahmu, siapa tau kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk membacanya. Dan lagi, Ventuswill ingin bicara denganmu."

"Wah, aku sangat mengapresiasinya, terima kasih," Ucapku. "Jangan-jangan kamu menunggu di sini biar aku ketemu sama nona Ventuswill dulu, ya?"

"Iya, begitulah."

Setelah cukup berbincang-bincang dengan Sang Pangeran, aku memasuk ruangan Ventuswill. Kali ini, Lest hanya mengantarkanku sampai ke dalam, dan setelah itu ia pergi entah ke mana. Tampaknya Venti ingin mengajakku berbicara empat mata.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, ya, kurasa aku cukup melihat kondisimu saat ini," Komentar Venti.

Ya, penampilanku memang mengenakan setelan biasa: hoodie polos berwarna putih, celana hitam bahan _denim, _dan sepatu bot _safety _berwarna coklat muda. Aku juga membawa tas selempang yang isinya terlihat kebesaran, dan mungkin dari sini Venti menilaiku sedang sibuk bepergian.

"Begitu, ya, apa lagi yang ingin Venti sampaikan?" Tanyaku.

"Karena belakangan aku sempat berbicara bahwa dunia menjadi jauh lebih tentram, sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir. Kemungkinan masalah tersebut pastilah ada, dan kini, mungkin bakal jauh lebih gila," Kata Venti.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Belakangan aku sadar sesuatu yang aneh di Norad," Kata Venti. "Entah mengapa, tetapi monster-monster yang biasa tinggal di hutan jadi berkurang."

"Berkurang, hmm… Maksudmu, hutan jadi jauh lebih sepi, begitu?"

"Ya, makanya kukira hal ini menandakan ketentraman. Padahal semestinya aku tahu, bahwa ini justru melanggar keseimbangan hukum alam."

"Pasti ada yang terjadi dengan monster-monster itu, ya, kan, Venti…"

"Awalnya aku tidak paham, apakah dengan begini Norad jadi lebih tentram atau bagaimana," Ucap Venti, wajahnya sangat menampakkan kekhawatiran sekaligus kebingungan. "Bagi Lest, Frey, yang mana mereka merupakan _Earthmate, _menilai kondisi ini sebagai peristiwa yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Terkadang, bagi mereka monster adalah teman. Dengan kekuatan mereka, kamu tahu sendiri, kan, bisa mengembalikan wujud semula para _Guardians_."

"Hmm, ya, tapi aku lebih tertarik mendengar alasan monster-monster itu menghilang…" Keluhku. "Tentu saja ini masalah, dan kita perlu mencari jalan ke luarnya."

"Ya, kau benar… Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di _Hajimari no Mori?_"

_Tentu saja itu penyebabnya_. Dengan begini, anomali yang dikatakan Viktor padaku dan Io menjadi benar. Tinggal membuktikan, apakah penyebab pengurangan monster di Norad itu karena Abyss atau bukan.

"Aku setuju, tapi… kemungkinan alasannya banyak," Timpalku. "Hei, Venti, apa kau pernah memasuki dimensi tersebut?"

"Tentu saja belum, kalau itu terjadi, aku sudah tidak mungkin ada di sini!"

_Jadi, mau sekelas apapun monsternya pasti akan kembali ke dalam Forest of Beginning?_ Karena hal ini aku sadar kalau teori Viktor terlalu gila, apa ini berarti Abyss menginginkan kehancuran dunia dimulai dari Norad? Tapi mengapa, rencana ini terlalu beresiko. Pasalnya, Norad diblokade dari manapun di dunia. Kemungkinan terjadinya kehancuran dunia, diperkecil. Namun juga, _barangkali yang merencanakan ini tidak dari Norad dan mengendalikan semuanya. Suatu saat, ia akan ikut mengamuk._

"Hey, Racchi, aku ingin tanya. Kau tahu kan, soal… kehancuran dunia?" Tanya Venti tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu, seperti kiamat? Tidak ada yang memberitahuku secara detil."

"Salah satu kepercayaan yang paling populer pada zaman dahulu mengatakan bahwa akhir dunia akan tiba setelah kedatangan makhluk melata yang bisa bicara," Kata Venti. "Dan ini, bisa jadi salah satu monster yang berada di Norad. Termasuk aku."

"Jadi, jika kau muncul ke permukaan dunia—maksudku negeri di luar Norad—itu pertanda kehancuran?"

"Ya, kurang lebih itulah kepercayaan dahulu."

Aku mengerti kalau sebenarnya monster seperti naga, _wyrm, wyvern _dan sejenisnya yang ke luar dari Norad menandakan kehancuran karena bukan merekalah yang akan membawa kehancuran. Ini seperti perang besar, _Armageddon, _di mana pada posisi itu kita akan berperang melawan satu entitas yang berusaha menghancurkan dunia.

_Dan entitas itu adalah… Intention of Abyss. Revain Neville, seorang wanita yang dijadikan wadah entitas tersebut. Pengguna Pure Diamond, elemen terkuat dalam Gems of Spirit. Sahabatku sejak SMP, orang yang sudah seperti ibu, saat ingatanku masih menghilang entah di mana._

_Dan kini, posisinya yang sangat diuntungkan karena berada di Hamondunt tengah mencari tugu Tamitaya untuk ia hancurkan. Dengan demikian, Forest of Beginning menghilang selamanya, monster-monster di Norad juga ikut menghilang. Earthmate dan turunannya (yang sedikit membawa gen dominan tersebut) tidak akan ada lagi. Runes menghilang dari tanah Norad, memaksa Venti ke luar kemudian membunuhnya. Setelah Runes benar-benar hilang dari permukaan bumi—_

Tunggu dulu, apa yang kupikirkan? Setelah itu, aku bahkan tidak memercayai pemikiranku sendiri. Hal ini terlalu gila. Konsekuensinya, dunia akan benar-benar hancur karena Reva pasti tidak tertahankan. Bayangkan saja, aku dan Yuutsu sampai saat ini sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal dengan _Gems of Spiritnya _masing-masing. Apalagi dia?

Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan kenyataan ini: pergi langsung ke Abyss. Pergi menuju dimensi lain bukan keahlianku, sih, tapi Yuutsu. Setelah aku meninggalkan Norad untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak pernah lagi datang ke Abyss. Di dunia parallel lainnya, aku berhasil mengalahkan Reva dengan bantuan Zwillinge, dan aku mendapatkan semua kekuatan _Gems of Spirit _kecuali _Emerald of Happiness, _sang penguasa waktu. Lalu, yang mengembalikanku ke sini sudah pasti Yuutsu. Dan Zwillinge… keberadaannya tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana, ya, Venti. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, aku benar-benar kehilangan arah," Ucapku, pada akhirnya aku menunjukkan kalau aku menyerah.

Venti terdiam sesaat sambil menatapku tajam. Agak lama setelah itu, ia berkata, "Kuberi tahu, ya, Harukawa. Aku mungkin mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan, _yang tak mungkin kau bisa jawab. _Mungkin tidak ada kaitannya dengan pembicaraan ini, belakangan aku hanya menyadari betapa memuakkan bagaimana seseorang bisa bertahan dengan ingatannya yang hilang dan hanya bertujuan untuk mendapatkannya kembali!"

Mendengar hal itu aku terkesiap dan perasaanku secara spontan berubah drastis. Baru seperti ini rasanya aku mendengar perkataan seperti itu, dan hal itu sedikit-banyak menyakiti perasaanku.

"Salah satunya adalah… _mengapa Gems of Spirit diciptakan?" _Kata Venti. Untuk menambah kesan intimidasinya, ia memberi jeda waktu pada setiap kalimat.

"Dan yang ke dua, _bagaimana ingatanmu bisa menghilang?"_

Pikiranku saat itu kosong, aku masih terkejut dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Makanya, dari tadi aku hanya bisa _berusaha berpikir _sambil menggigit-gigit bibir.

"Harukawa," Sapa Venti. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati siapapun. Barangkali aku tersadar bahwa belakangan ini aku kepikiran tentangmu. Aku ini dewa, dan aku berusaha bersikap adil pada teman-teman manusiaku. Poinnya adalah, _barangkali kau tak mengenal dirimu sendiri. _Memang agak sulit kalau mengetahui bahwa ingatanmu menghilang, tapi bukankah lebih baik kita menghadapi permasalahan yang di depan kita dan _move on? _Setidaknya itulah yang kudapat dari Lest dan Frey, Racchi…"

Aku khidmat mendengarkan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Pada kenyataannya, aku terlalu bingung dengan realitas seperti ini. Kehilangan ingatan tidaklah menghilangkan jati diri, mungkin begitu maksudnya. Hanya saja, yang baru aku sadari selama ini, bahwa aku…

_Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semua orang yang kutahu bahagia. Kemudian, karena krisis eksistensi seperti ini, menimbulkan kesedihan amat mendalam bagiku. Kenapa semua tanggung jawab yang amat besar ini jatuh padaku? Di mana… di mana keluargaku yang seharusnya menolongku di saat-saat sulit? Ibu? Ayah? Kakak? Cecile?! Teman-temanku?!_

Selanjutnya, aku menangisi ini, sesuatu yang amat tidak perlu dilakukan. Tapi aku penyendiri, menanggung beban seperti ini hanya aku sendiri yang dapat mengatasinya—dan aku memilih berurusan dengan rasa haru dan duka.

_Entahlah, rasanya aku baru menangis selepas ini dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya. Kala itu aku seperti menangis bersama diriku sendiri, satu-satunya sosok yang bakal mengerti diriku ini. Hanya saja, aku merasa amat malu karena tidak mengenal sosok tersebut, yang padahal selama ini mengenaliku dengan baik. Makin kurasakan, makin pilu rasanya… dan makin lama pula aku bakal menangis seperti ini._

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Venti…." Ucapku tanpa sadar sambil menangis.

"Harukawa, aku paham kalau sebenarnya, kamu sudah berusaha mengenal dirimu sebaik mungkin. Hanya saja yang membuatku agak bingung, kau lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri, dan ini yang mungkin akan berdampak ke depannya. Sebenarnya kau sudah melampaui ingatanmu yang hilang dengan melakukan apa yang terjadi dalam realita, tapi kau tak sadar _apa saja yang kau miliki,_" Balas Venti. Aku masih berusaha meredam tangisan untuk mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Aku punya sedikit saran. Kau punya kekuatan luar biasa, _Sapphire of Benevolence, _namun itupun belum sampai titik di mana kau menguasainya secara penuh. Ditambah lagi, kau belum menemukan kekuatan yang menjadi warisan keluarga, khusus untukmu. Coba temukanlah, waktu kita menuju kehancuran tampaknya sedikit. Tapi aku harap dalam perjalanan setelah ini, kau bisa menemukannya. Kenyataan sebenarnya," Tambah Venti. "Dan juga, jawaban dari dua pertanyaan tadi, tentunya."

"Maksudmu, kekuatan itu sebetulnya ada padaku?" Tanyaku, sambil sedikit tersedu.

"Ya, kekuatan itu ada dan otentik pada dirimu, Racchi. Barangkali melakukan sinkronisasi dengannya dapat mengungkap jati dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Setelah itu, aku berusaha keras menghentikan tangisanku dan menyunggingkan senyum, setulus mungkin sambil berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Venti!" setelahnya.

Venti hanya membalas dengan ikut tersenyum sambil sedikit mengangguk.

"Aku percaya padamu, jangan lupakan itu," Katanya, dan aku cuma bisa mengangguk kecil, berusaha pulih dari tangisanku sepenuhnya. "Dengar, Racchi. Kemungkinan mengenai kehancuran dunia itu tidak nol persen. Pasti ada banyak hal terjadi di luar Norad dan sebagian yang tidak terjangkau pandanganku. Kalau kehancuran itu tiba… sepertinya ramalan orang-orang zaman dahulu akan terwujud. Tapi ingatlah, aku akan berusaha keras untuk membantumu. Seandainya, kau dapat menyeimbangkan kekacauan tersebut."

Sekali lagi, aku hanya sanggup mendengarnya sambil berusaha sedikit tenang dan menjernihkan pikiran. Setelah menarik nafas kencang untuk terakhir kalinya, aku dapat merasakan detak jantungku kembali normal seperti semula.

"Kau tahu tentang alat komunikasi yang terpasang di sini, bukan? Pastinya, kan, kau dipanggil ke sini setelah mendapat kabar dari Lest melalui alat itu. Sebenarnya, yang memasang peralatan tersebut adalah Yuutsu."

"Begitukah..?"

"Ya, dan kupikir ia memang mengetahui banyak hal soal kejadian-kejadian ini," Kata Venti. "Memang tampaknya kabar buronannya sudah memudar dan diadili, tapi mereka tak tahu kalau anak itu sudah _terlahir kembali. _Dan ia pun turut serta menghindari kekacauan itu."

Venti menambahkan, "Kupikir cukup pesanku untukmu. Hari sudah mulai sore, dan kabarnya Racchi mendapat surat yang dikirim ke sini. Beristirahatlah, dan susun rencanamu sebaik mungkin. Waktu kita sedikit."

"Baik, Venti…" Ucapku lirih. "Terima kasih."

Dia menganggukkan kepala naganya dan selepas itu aku meninggalkan ruangan Venti. Aku langsung pergi ke rumahku yang ada di Selphia untuk mendapatkan surat tersebut. Tidak ada sedikit pikiranku yang melintas untuk merasa nostalgia, kali ini aku hanya perlu fokus terhadap realita yang ada di depanku.

Di dekat rumahku aku berpapasan dengan Illuminata dan Amber. Toko mereka memang berada di dekat rumahku, dan tampaknya mereka tengah membersihkan halaman toko (sore hari begini?).

"Wah, siapa yang kita temui di sini?" Kata Illuminata.

"Kak Racchi!" Sapa Amber (padahal Amber lebih tua bukan secara fisik).

"Eh, hai… Selamat sore," Ucapku sedikit terkejut karena terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Wajahmu kenapa? Apa Racchi baik-baik aja?" Tanya Amber.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Sehat."

"Lama tak bertemu, ya, ke mana saja kamu?" Tanya Lumi.

"Belakangan sering ke luar Norad. Aku juga heran, kita bertetangga tapi masih jarang ketemu."

"Hahaha, benar juga. Pantas semakin jarang orang datang ke rumahmu, ya."

"Iya, aku jadi sedikit kesepian karena gak ada Racchi…" Kata Amber.

"Kan ada Meg, dia sering memainkan musik di rumahnya, bukan?" Balasku.

"Tentu saja berbeda, Racchi. Saling bertatap dan berbicara seperti ini yang diperlukan kalau kesepian," Kata Lumi.

Sambil tersenyum, aku sedikit memandangi rumahku dari toko bunga. Aku melihat kotak pos yang masih menandakan adanya surat di dalamnya. Agar tidak terlalu membuang waktu, aku segera pamit pada Lumi dan Amber untuk melihat surat tersebut.

"Baiklah, Racchi. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, oke?" Kata Lumi.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mengharapkannya. Kamu juga, Amber, jangan bandel sama Lumi, ya."

"Lumi?!" Kata Illuminata terkejut, memang aku baru saja kepikiran nama panggilannya yang lebih pendek dan tanpa sadar aku menyebutnya.

"Oke, Kak Racchi!"

Sambil melambaikan tangan, aku bergegas untuk mengambil surat itu dari dalam kotaknya. Begitu aku ambil, aku sangat terkejut melihatnya. Di atas amplop surat tersebut, tertulis nama _Fujiwara Kiyuutsu. _Tapi, bukankah surat yang dibicarakan Lest itu tidak memiliki nama pengirim? Atau barangkali surat itu sudah dipindahkan ke suatu tempat? Kemungkinannya, sudah di dalam rumahku.

"Illuminata," Sapaku dari depan rumah.

"Ya, Racchi?"

"Apa kau lihat seseorang yang mengirimkan surat hari ini?"

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi pagi ada. Tapi kemudian Lest mengambilnya, dan beberapa saat setelah itu, ia menaruhnya kembali di dalam rumahmu."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Tapi, apa ada yang mengirim surat lagi setelah itu?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih kalau begitu."

Illuminata hanya mengangguk.

_Ini berarti Yuutsu mengirimkan suratnya diam-diam, barangkali dari suatu dimensi lain kemudian melakukan teleportasi ke sini. Baiklah kalau begitu, kali ini aku punya dua surat, berarti dua petunjuk._

Memasuki rumahku di Selphia, perasaanku kembali sesak dengan perasaan nyaman dan tentram, sekaligus meliput nostalgia di dalamnya. Di luar dugaan, rumah itu tidak terlalu kotor dan segalanya masih tersusun rapi. Aku sendiri tidak ingat kapan aku ke mari untuk terakhir kali dan merapikan segala yang ada di rumahku.

Di meja kerja, sudah ada secarik kertas berisi pesan yang terkirim dari siapa. Sekilas, aku membandingkannya dengan surat dari Yuutsu. Jenis kertas yang digunakan sudah jelas berbeda, si pengirim tanpa nama itu menggunakan kertas yang agak kekuningan, _pasti kertas yang bagus. _Entahlah, kemungkinan si pengirimnya itu adalah Cecile Dolgatari semakin membesar. Kalau kertas yang digunakan Yuutsu sepertinya kertas HVS biasa, warna putihnya sangat cemerlang. Dalam pandanganku dari kertas yang digunakan dalam surat menyurat, Yuutsu mengirimkan surat yang buru-buru.

Oleh karena itu, aku membaca surat dari Yuutsu terlebih dahulu. Sebetulnya terlintas pemikiran kalau surat tanpa nama pengirim itu lebih _urgent _dari pada Yuutsu, tapi dari cara pengirimannya tentu saja Yuutsu sangat cekatan. Setelah membuka surat itu, aku mulai membacanya:

_Untuk Racchi, Harukawa RaXXX_

_Maaf membuatmu terkejut dengan suratku yang mendadak tanpa kabar pengiriman. Ada banyak hal terjadi di sekitarku, sebenarnya aku masih ingin memberimu banyak sekali informasi, tapi keseimbangan dunia sudah amat kacau. Perlu kau ketahui bahwa Abyss sudah tak dapat dikunjungi lagi, dan beberapa dunia parallel mengalami kekacauan fundamental. Berbicara mengenai hal itu, dan sekiranya kamu memahaminya, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Hanya saja, dunia ini lebih penting dari pada itu, maka biar aku saja yang mengurusinya._

_Aku mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Northern Area untuk mencari tahu tentang Dolgatari, dan kebanyakan hanya menyebutkan silsilah, sejarah sederhana, sampai biografi. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan info rahasia mengenai Zwillinge Dolgatari. Suatu saat, ia pernah menghilang pada usia yang sangat muda (perkiraanku 7-10 tahun), dikabarkan tidak dapat ditemukan di manapun di seluruh dunia. Mengherankan bukan, anak itu bisa sampai dicari semua orang di dunia. Dan suatu saat berikutnya, ia kembali ke dunia ini satu tahun lebih setelah kabar kehilangannya. Ia kembali ke istana dengan kondisi yang amat mengkhawatirkan—luka di mana-mana, kehilangan mata kanan dan luka fatal lainnya. Setelah diobati, ia tumbuh seperti biasa… sampai kita tahu bahwa Zwill tak pernah tumbuh dewasa dan meninggal dunia._

_Sekiranya aku tahu Zwill ke mana setelah ia menghidupkan kita semua, dan ke mana ia selagi berusia kanak-kanak itu, semuanya akan jelas: kau tahu Racchi, di dimensi manapun yang akan menyerang makhluk yang bukan berasal dari dimensinya hanya Abyss dan Hajimari no Mori. Aku masih melanjutkan penelitianku tentang kedua dimensi ini, dan akan kukabari lagi suatu saat._

_Mulai sekarang aku akan menghubungimu lewat koneksi internet kalau kau sedang berada di Hamondunt. Pada akhirnya aku mengirim surat karena yang menjawab panggilanku di sana hanya Io, dan ia mengatakan sedang tidak bersamamu. Dia sedang berada di kediaman Yura. Apa itu berarti kau sudah paham, kenapa Zwillinge bisa masuk Abyss atau Hajimari no Mori?_

_Salam, Fujiwara Kiyuutsu. Miki akan hadir tak lama lagi, dan kamu akan membutuhkannya._

Oke, biar aku luruskan perasaanku setelah membaca surat ini: aku sangat kebingungan, perasaanku juga campur aduk. Yuutsu menuliskan nama "RaXXX" setelah Harukawa, menyebutkan koneksi antara kekuatannya denganku, mengetahui fakta Zwillinge yang aku tak ketahui, dan menyebutkan Abyss dan Hajimari no Mori (_Forest of Beginning_). Terakhir, apa maksudnya kalau aku akan membutuhkan "Miki," sementara itu hanyalah kepribadian lainnya?

Pertanyaan terakhir itu sangat membuatku berpikir keras. Pasti ada kaitan orang-orang awet muda itu dengan kasus kehilangan Zwillinge Dolgatari. Kalau aku melihat kondisi salah satu dari mereka secara langsung, kemungkinan akan bertambah jelas dan semakin yakin dengan kebenarannya. Aku hanya tinggal perlu mengetahui, _apa yang dilakukan orang-orang awet muda itu._

Selanjutnya, aku berpindah menuju surat yang satunya lagi. Surat itu benar-benar tidak diberi keterangan apapun pada amplopnya. Begitu aku buka, terdapat dua lembar kertas. Perasaanku menjadi sangat bersemangat sekaligus ketakutan. Aku beranikan untuk membacanya, dan ini isi dari lembar surat yang pertama:

_Untuk Harukawa,_

_Aku hendak mengabarkan Racchi di Hamondunt. Memasuki liburan semester, ia pulang dan kembali ke kediamanmu di Buenos. Agak sulit jika engkau tidak memberitahukan kalau ia sedang dititipkan pada keluarga kami. Tentu saja ini berakibat kurangnya pengawasan selama liburan. Di sana masih sangat rawan, untuk itu aku menitipkannya dengan sedikit kekuatan yang diberikan oleh keluargaku. Tenang saja, aku yakin dia sanggup bertanggung jawab terhadap kekuatan tersebut._

_Aku mengharapkan balasanmu secepat mungkin, ada banyak hal aneh terjadi semenjak suamiku sering hilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba, juga pada saat tragedi mengerikan itu terjadi. Aku sedang mengandung seorang anak perempuan dan tidak banyak waktu dan energi yang dapat dipakai untuk ini. Kita menanti seorang juru selamat, dan kedamaian dunia sudah berada di ambang batas. Jika berkenan, kirimkan ke kediamanku di Hamondunt dengan menyertai surat ini. Terima kasih._

_Salam hangat, Cecile Dolgatari._

Dan ini… lembar surat yang ke dua:

_Untuk Dolgatari,_

_Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas kabar Racchi dan pengawasannya selama bersekolah di Northern Area. Sebetulnya aku betul-betul tidak berniat menitipkan sepenuhnya padamu, kemungkinan ini keputusan suamiku. Aku sangat, sangat meminta maaf karena waktu yang sangat lama untuk membalas surat ini. Aku juga sangat berharap engkau segera membaca surat ini di kediamanmu. Terlalu beresiko jika engkau menyimpan surat ini di Northern Area._

_Belakangan ini, suamiku raib. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, ia mengawasi secara langsung dan diam-diam terhadap anak kami, Racchi. Putri sulung kami sudah meninggal tak lama setelah libur semester (saat engkau mengirim surat itu), kemungkinan ia pergi setelah kematiannya untuk mengawasi Racchi lebih intens. Ada banyak sekali kabar yang ia kirimkan, dan yang paling penting sebelum mengetahui bahwa ia telah raib adalah fakta bahwa suami anda kembali muda dan menghancurkan pola kehidupannya yang kacau itu dengan memberi kerusakannya pada Racchi. Kekuatan itu sangat gila besarnya, tapi suami anda hanya mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan sang juru selamat itu: putera kami sendiri. Dan pada saat tragedi mengerikan itu terjadi, suamiku melihat suami anda membunuh seorang gadis berambut putih—kabarnya ia merupakan teman sepermainan dengan putera kami. Setelah mengabariku tentang hal tersebut, ia tak pernah mengirimkan surat padaku lagi._

_Ada banyak kekuatan besar yang akan ke luar ke dalam dunia ini, kondisinya yang pertama: kekacauan Norad. Indikasi paling jelas adalah berkurangnya persediaan runes, dan pada masa ini pun tampaknya sudah sangat terlihat. Dan yang ke dua, Abyss akan tertutup untuk selama-lamanya. Baik aku, Fujiwara, dan keluarga Weiss sangat memanfaatkan waktu yang sedikit ini untuk menggunakan Abyss. Kuharap engkau berpikiran yang sama, karena saat aku menuliskan surat ini, Abyss sudah tidak bisa dikunjungi lagi. Setelah itu, kekacauan terjadi. Yang akan menyelamatkan dunia dari kekacauan itu hanya para sang juru selamat. Setelah itu, baru kita bisa menyusun rencana selanjutnya._

_Aku harap puterimu lahir dengan selamat dan bisa menjadi juru selamat pula. Surat darimu kulampirkan bersama surat ini. Terima kasih._

_Salam hangat, Harukawa Azusa._

Selesai membaca kedua surat tersebut, aku menghentakkannya di atas meja. Kenapa surat percakapan antara ibuku dengan Cecile Dolgatari ini dikirimkan padaku? Mimpi apa semalam, bisa-bisa saat ini aku mendapat informasi sepenting ini?

Ternyata sampai saat ini pun aku tak sanggup mendalih dari masa lalu. Yang perlu kupikirkan saat ini adalah apa yang berada di depan mata, hanya saja masa lalu datang padaku bagai tugas lembur yang diberikan seorang bos perusahaan pada karyawannya. Memang merepotkan menghadapi ini dengan kondisi kehilangan ingatan disertai konflik yang sangat kompleks.

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

Sambil tiduran di atas meja, aku terdiam cukup lama. Begitu bangkit, aku menyaksikan diriku di depanku. Terkejut setengah mati, dan mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Aku ini kamu, jangan takut," Katanya. "Aku perlu membenahi kepercayaan dirimu untuk saat ini."

"Tidak… kau, _Sapphire. Sapphire of Benevolence._"

"Aku ini kamu," Ucapnya dengan tegas. "Kamu sendiri yang memiliki kekuatan ini. Kenapa kau begitu tanggung-tanggung denganku? Kau ragu? Takut? Atau hendak mengembalikanku ke pada penciptanya?"

Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Dan lagi, aku perlu mencerna di mana aku sedang berada. Seolah ini hanya ilusi.

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang muncul pada ingatanmu di masa lalu. Kalau kau memercayaiku, gunakan aku sepenuhnya dan hadapi ada yang di depan!" Katanya lagi.

"Aku hanya kehilangan arah!" Jawabku frustasi. "Ini-itu semuanya tampak membingungkan tanpa pengetahuan yang aku lupakan."

"Kalau begitu, anggaplah aku sebagai teman-temanmu yang memercayaimu!" Timpalnya. "Kita akan lalui bersama, susah dan senang. Aku hanya butuh engkau memercayai diriku—dan itu berarti dirimu sendiri!"

"Dengan begitu, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kau adalah juru selamat," Balasnya singkat. "_Setelah itu, kita rencanakan strategi. _Ada banyak hal yang terjadi ketika ingatanmu menghilang dan kamu harus siap menanggung ingatanmu kembali!" Katanya, persis mengutip surat dari ibuku.

_Kalau begitu, aku memang belum mendapatkan ingatanku sama sekali. Ternyata aku belum siap. Selama ini aku belum siap. Aku hanya dipersiapkan untuk itu. Ingatan yang kudapat dengan mengumpulkan semua Gems of Spirit, itu palsu. Atau bisa dibilang, diada-ada. Rupanya fakta bahwa aku memang belum siap ternyata benar… dan menelusuri fakta tersebut menimbulkan teori bahwa ingatanku, sangat berat untuk kutanggung sendiri._

"Kau benar, aku belum siap. Aku seharusnya yakin pada diriku sendiri, dan apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini," Ucapku tenang. "Kalau begitu… aku akan meraih tanganmu dan kita akan melaluinya bersama!"

Aku berusaha untuk menggapai sosok itu dengan tanganku, kemudian memanggilnya, "Harukawa Racchie!"

Sosok itu mengambil tanganku dan setelah itu, sosok itu menghilang dari pandanganku. Suatu yang aneh terasa dalam tubuh dan pikiranku. Aku memerhatikan cermin, dan mata kananku kini berwarna merah muda safir yang lebih terang. Aku meyakinkan diriku, bahwa setelah ini, aku akan siap untuk menerima kenyataan _sekaligus ingatanku._

Merasa bersemangat, malam itu aku segera beranjak ke Hamondunt untuk menemui kediaman Yura dan menyusul Io.

"Terima kasih, Venti, Selphia," Ucapku. "Ingatan yang dibentuk di sini, membuatku sangat bahagia. Beruntung aku bisa mengingatnya."

Melangkahkan kakiku ke luar dari Norad sementara di ujung sana, di ruangan Venti berada, Venti tersenyum simpul, menjadi langkah awalku untuk menemukan fakta-fakta itu dan menjadi juru selamat bagi seluruh dunia.

"Aku akan tunjukkan, mana yang benar dan membuatnya menjadi kedamaian."

_End!_

A/n: Lama banget ya, publishnya. Mohon dimaklumi karena Author lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah. Sekarang lagi liburan sih, makanya bisa dilanjutin. Author mengucapkan selamat menikmati musim panas! Baik yang kerja, sekolah, ataupun liburan juga seperti Author, manfaatkan liburan sebaik-baiknya dan jaga kesehatan, oke? Btw Arc ini belum selesai sampai di sini. Judul selanjutnya bakal jadi akhir Arc ini, dan kalau sempat Author bakal buat terusss sampai mentok ga ada permasalahan lagi (modar). Anyway, makasih banget udah mau nyempetin baca fanfict Author karangan Racchi! See you next story!


End file.
